Owl and Wolf
by KatMadison913
Summary: Back in the NXT days, the Lone Wolf has always had an eye on his fellow co worker Little Owl. A hard working shy and quiet girl who keeps to herself when it comes to her personal life. Love blossoms between the Owl and Wolf, knowing they are meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Jasmine's POV*

Familiar sounds of facetime being ignored echo softly in my room. I sighed and end the call. Another try and still nothing.

"Still nothing?" my cousin/best friend Becky Lynch, sitting next to me.

"Unfortunately," I replied, "almost six years and nothing."

"Well you still have me," she smiles, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled to the orange haired female. Yea I do have my cousins here in Florida.

"I'm done scheduling for the day," I noted, "you hungry?"

"How about I take you out with some of the girls?" she suggested.

"But I am not close to the girls as you are."

"Don't worry it will be only you, me, Sara, Mercedes, Pamela, and Ivy."

Paige, Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Silver huh?"

"I'm okay with that," I smiled to her.

"Awesome you go get dress and I'll call the girls!"

A giggle appears out of my mouth before I head upstairs to my room. I changed into a black jeans and a black halter top that is covering my stomach, back, and breasts and lace covers my upper chest and back.

My white/black hair gets comb down to above my shoulders into a smoother texture. Simple makeup of concealer, foundation, and black liner paints my face. I place on some plain, black earrings on my pierced earlobes. Lastly, I place my military inspired jacket on to cover up the expose skin and some black platform sandals to help out with my five foot tall height.

"You ready girl?" my cousin calls out from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called out, placing my bracelet on.

I grab my purse and head downstairs. She too is ready to go out as I lock up our home.

The girls are meeting us at a resturant that some of the roster goes to occasionally. When we arrived, we were immediately greeted by the girls. All of us are at a table, almost like in the middle of the restaurant. I seated myself on the edge chair across from Silver.

"Hello Ivy," I greeted with a small smile to the black haired quiet female, "how are you?"

"Oh hey Jasmine," she greeted back, smiling softly, "I'm doing good, you?"

"I'm doing good as well. How are things with you and Fergal?"

"He suprised me of taking me to Legoland and asked me to be his girlfriend," she answers with a blushing smile, thinking of him.

"You two do make a cute couple."

"Thank you Jasmine."

"You're welcome Ivy."

While the girls are talking among themselves, I couldn't help but notice that I am being watched. My eyes turn to the corner and my head move to the direction slightly. A fellow co worker Baron Corbin is secretly watching me. He too is here with some of the guys I recognized. My lips curl into a soft smile to him as I move my arm down to my lap to secretly give him a wave.

He smiles softly back and secretly gives me a wink. A blush covers my face as I close my eyes for a few moments before looking back to him. No words are spoken, but through our eyes and slight facial expressions, I think we're flirting towards each other. Many see him as the Lone Wolf he is, even for me, but I also can tell he has a soft side which I am witnessing now.

I can tell that the girls are so involved in their talking that I can do a bold move. My hand gently tugs on it's companion's sleeve down so my arm can move out of my jacket to reveal the exposed skin. I move my shoulder slightly to pose a little. His eyes widen and checks me out head to toe. His action makes me silently giggle.

Throughout the night, Baron and I will be secretly flirting when we catch a break from everyone.

By the end of the night, I volunteered to drive Becky home since she's a bit buzzed. Maybe I can tell her tomorrow that I think I am going to start liking Baron Corbin. Possibly more than co-workers/friends.

Sure in the past and to this night I always thought he's handsome and cute, yet I never thought he was interested in me until tonight. I mean I think he was checking me out. Was he?

Once we got home, Becky quickly went to her bedroom with giving me her goodnight hugs and kisses. I followed the suit of going to my room. Baron keeps on appearing in my head. A blush actually burns my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Jasmine's POV*

A couple of days later, Beck and I are going to work out. My morning routine goes by on schedule as I begin to get dress in a black and gray tank top with black yoga pants. Baron's image appears once again before my eyes, making a blush on my snowy cheeks. I smiled softly thinking of him. He's so handsome.

Once the black socks are on my feet, my cousin calls out from downstairs, "come one Owl! We need to go."

"I'm coming down now!" I called back with a giggle, heading down the stairs with my purse over my shoulder.

"About time!" she laughs, grabbing my arms.

I managed to get out of her clutches so I can lock the house up.

Becky drives us towards the NXT Performance Center.

Maybe this is a good time to tell her about my affections towards him. "Cousin?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes Cous?" she replied, focusing on the road.

"I think I am having affections towards someone." Wow that's a lot easier than I thought.

"Really?" she asked surprised, looking at him. "If it's Fergal then you're going-"

"No it's not Fergal!" my eyes widen at her response. "Besides he and Ivy are happy together anyways," I noted with a smile.

"Yea, I am just glad that Pamela actually become friends with her," she smiles.

"Indeed."

"Anyways," she chuckles, "who do you have affections towards?"

I blushed. "Thomas."

"Really?" That really got her attention. "I'm not judging, but why him?"

"I don't know why, but he's so different than the others and I am different."

"Now remember cousin," she says, stopping at a red light, "it's your first crush and don't get your hopes up."

"I understand cousin."

Okay, I can do this.

The NXT Performance Center has almost everyone doing their daily work out. Becky and I are usually workout partners, but we will occasionally go solo or go workout with one of the girls. Today's when we go our separate ways. Music plays through my earbuds letting my favorite music calm my body down from all of the stress in my life.

While I was lifting some weights by the wall mirror, I notice two thing that surprisingly goes perfectly together. My favorite song 'Owl and Wolf - The Sigit' plays and in the mirror I see the Lone Wolf himself approaching towards me.

"Hey," I greeted with a soft smile, placing the weights down. "You wanna join me with the weights?" I offered, stopping the music and took out the earbuds.

"Sure," he answers in a low tone. "What were you listening to?" he asked, starting to life some hand weights.

"It's my favorite song."

"What's the song?"

"A love song," I smirked with a chuckle.

"Oh?" he smirks back. "What's the name of it?"

"You'll laugh."

"Try me."

I blushed and looked away shyly. "It's called Owl and Wolf from the Segit. It's an unexpected love story about these creatures of the night."

A short silence spreads before us. Maybe telling a different song would have been a good idea, instead of that song.

"I wouldn't mind listening to it sometime."

His reply made me look back at him and this time I feel like I am in a trance. I can feel myself getting lost in his dark eyes. There's definitely a huge height difference with me being five foot one inc and him being close to seven foot. We then both smile softly to each other well I am blushing and looking down to the floor with eyes closed.

*Becky's POV*

After another great workout, I immediately started looking for Jasmine. It actually took me a good five minutes to find her. When I finally found her, a huge smile appears on my face.

Jasmine is with her crush Baron, lifting weights. He has her close to him like her back on his torso and she has weights in their hands together. Baron wraps his arms around her stomach while smiling softly down to the smaller female. She gives him a blushing smile. Oh they're so cute together!

"I hate to break this up," I chuckled, approaching towards them, "but it's time to go."

"Okay cousin," she says, removing herself from his grip slowly and smiles up to him, "see you later?"

"For sure," he replies to her.

Soon she walks away with me, beside me with her stuff.

"Did you get a full daily workout?" I asked her when we exit the building.

"No I took an easy day," she answers, still blushing.

"I saw the way you were looking at him," I smirked at her.

She blushes more.

*Jasmine's POV*

*Later that day*

A sigh of relief breaths out of my mouth when all of my work was done for the day. Not only I am a NXT wrestler, I am also doing backstage work. Mainly one of the journalists for the company and also one of the interviewers. Thankfully I can work from home and also interview the superstars in NXT.

I pull out my hand PDA and begin going through my additional work, mainly scheduling and to do list. While going through my list, a very familiar fangirl scream call out, "Come on Adrian! You can do it!" A smirk curls on my face when I heard that.

"Tomorrow's to do list #1, contact Nattie or Artemia Hart to arrange some sort of an agreement for Becky to meet Adrian Watts."

Adrian Watts (Uzumaki of authority's OC!) is a multi champion and currently in TNA holding the X division championship. Becky has had a crush on him since he debuted into the wrestling world when he was eighteen years old, nine years ago. Also he's a friend of the Hart Family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Jasmine's POV*

The next day is a very busy day. A couple of interviews with a few wrestlers before doing a couple of small projects for the company. Hopefully if things go well I can squeeze in some leg workouts since I was…..*blushes* a little buzzy. On top of that I have a match tonight against Silver.

I take a shower to begin my day. My outfit for the day lays out on my bed while I place on a towel around my body. The number gets dialed and a familiar voice speaks, "This is Artemia Hart."

"Hello Miss Hart, it's Jasmine from NXT," I replied, putting on speaker.

"Oh hey Jasmine!" I can feel her smile. "What's up?"

"I am asking for a personal request."

"What kind of request?"

"Do you still talk to Adrian?" I asked, applying makeup.

"Adrian Watts? Occasionally I would talk to Big Brother since we are in different wrestling companies."

"My cousin Becky has this crush on him and I was wondering if there's anyway they can meet not really in person, but like facetime, etc.?"

"Hmmmm…..I can contact him and I can give you an answer by the end of this week."

"I'm good with that and thank you. Tell Miss Flehir that I said hi."

"You're welcome and I will."

"Bye."

"See yea."

I hanged up when I finish up my simple makeup. Having three jobs is crazy, but I am still surprised that I managed to get everything done for each one. Being an interviewer I have to look a certain why and being a wrestler is another look. My workout clothing is on my body first which today's is black yoga pants that molds to the shape of my short, curvy legs down my ankles and a matching sports top that's showing most of my stomach and into a V neck. A black tank top is over the sports bra as I place on a blazer and slacks. I don't have time to come back here to change before heading to the Performance Center so I make my time creative.

Light breakfast of fruit and water gets eaten as I pack up my bag for the rest of the day.

"I'm heading out now!" I called out to my cousin at the front door, placing on my flats.

"Okay good luck and I love you!" she calls back from the kitchen.

"I love you too!"

Becky has the night off so she will probably spend the whole day watching her crush wrestling from the recorded shows.

My interviews with Bayley and Silver went well since it is mainly about their storylines and matches. Silver and I talked about our upcoming match tonight. So we are fair with each other.

The interview I had last is with Baron Corbin. When I see him his ring gear for the interview, my eyes meet his eyes in a trance, but I quickly got out of it so I can focus on my job. He surprisingly acted professional like me, but I can tell that the inside he was….nervous? It was mainly, like the others, his current storyline.

"And that's good," the cameraman says, ending the interview.

"Thank you," I said to him with a nod.

"Jasmine," Baron speaks in his usual low tone.

"Yes Thomas?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Well, I have some time for lunch and then I need to do some leg workouts before my match tonight. May I ask why?"

"Would you like to go get some lunch with me?" now he sounds nervous of asking me.

"I love to," I smiled shyly, "catering?"

"Sure."

He and I walk over to catering and get some of today's lunch. Before I could sit into my chair, Baron opens the chair for me. No one was around since they mostly like going out or eating at home during lunch. I smiled to him, accepting it.

After taking a few bites of my food, I pull out my hand PDA and begin going through today's to do list.

"What's that?" Baron asked, noticing the device in my hands.

"It's a PDA, or a Personal Digital Assistant. It's something that I used to keep up with my professional and personal lives."

"What do you do with it?"

"Mainly scheduling and to do lists. I'm not only a wrestler and an interviewer, I'm also one of the journalists for the company."

"Really?" he seems surprised.

"Yes, well how it all started is over something stupid nowadays."

"It must a good reason since you are fucking good at everything you do."

"It all started for my parents-"

"There's nothing wrong with that-"

"I haven't seen those people in almost six years."

Then there's a silence when I said that. My PDA is trying to push away the negative emotions and thoughts, but it's not working.

Suddenly I feel a large arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Whatever the relationship is like with your parents," he speaks in his usual low tone, "I'll always be here for you."

A blush appears on my face when he said that. I don't know why, but the Lone Wolf himself always the effect to make me blush.

Later, after some leg workouts, I get dress in my in ring gear. Black ripped pants with a matching black top that a V neckline with straps and covers my upper stomach. White trimmings is on the top and the waist of my pants.

Before I could place on the accessories, a knock appears at the door of the locker room.

"Come in!" I called out.

"Ms. Brandon?" a stagehand speaks, entering in. "We have a change of plans for your match against Ivy."

"What kind of plans?"

"Both you and her will be having a male wrestler accompanying you."

"Alright thank you."

I take a deep breath when he left. My nerves are trying to keep calm as I slowly become 'Little Owl' Jasmine Blueford. The girl that I always wanted to be in real life. She has the looks, personality, and above all the confidence in everything she does. Even though I have the looks as her, but I'm still not as perfect. Black leather pants that are ripped with a blue belt around my waist as the top is black and blue bra top. It is covering my upper stomach with an image of an owl in the moonlight on my back and the sides of my pants. Lastly, black and blue boots are laced up.

Makeup is finished up like simple makeup of pale foundation and concealer with black eyeliner that forms into a cat's eye. Unfortunately I don't have time to go ask someone to accompany me and my shyness wasn't working as well. I already made up my mind that I am going to go out there and tell everyone that I don't have someone to accompany me.

Last minute push ups are always good for a match. Black tape wraps around my hands and wrists as I begin lifting up my body into pushups on the floor by the entrance to the ring. At some point, a pair of boots meet me on the ground. I get up on my hands and knees to look to see that it is Baron Corbin, all ready in his gear. His dark eyes never left eye contact with my blue ones as I slowly raise up to my feet.

"I heard you need someone at your side," he speaks in a low, deep voice that sends a chill down my spine.

Baron stands at six foot eight inch, definitely way taller than my five foot one inch frame.

"Yea, I do," I answered, then asked him, "would you like to accompany me to the ring?"

"Sure."

My music of Manfred Mann's Doo Wah Diddy Diddy plays as Jasmine Blueford comes out with the usual snapping and shuffling on the feet.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by the 'Lone Wolf' Baron Corbin, 'Little Owl' Jasmine Blueford!"

The fans sing along with me in Doo Wah Diddy Diddy as I did my usual dance routine to the ring. Only this time, Baron is following me like the Lone Wolf he is.

"And her opponent," the music of One Girl Revolution - Superchick plays, "accompanied to the ring by Finn Balor, Silver!"

Silver comes out already with her long flowy ebony hair in it's usual braid. Black and silver is her in ring gear colors as she runs down to slap the fans' hands towards the ring with Finn behind her smiling towards his girlfriend. She's being all girly like, totally the opposite of who she really is.

The bell rings as we shake hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Jasmine's POV*

*Towards the end of the match*

Before I can even get Silver into my signature the Exploder Suplex, something hit me really hard at the back of my head. It causes me to be thrown almost into Baron Corbin outside. Thankfully my body managed to stop at the edge under the ropes.

"Jasmine!" Baron called out worried and concerned, running over to me.

I didn't answer because I am still shaken up. My tastebuds taste something that wasn't there. I managed to get up a little and place my fingertips to my lips. Blue eyes and dark eyes sees that there's blood. There's a small amount that I wasn't concern, but you can feel that something snapped Baron and Finn.

Rolling off the mat, trying to keep myself steady so I can figure out what's going on. Okay, I was about to get the win, but something or someone hit me hard in the head. I lean around the ring and massage my head where it got hit to examine it. Nothing's telling me that I need further assistance, but definitely need to keep an eye on.

I look over to see both Finn and Baron fighting off the guys who interrupted the match and Silver's on the match holding her hip in pain.

"Silver," I called her by her ring name, coming over to her aid, "are you alright?"

"My hip hurts a little," she replies, looking up to me.

The medical members hurried over to us to examine us closely. Looking over, it looks like it was two security guards looking guys who attacked us. They were unfamiliar to me and they're wearing the uniforms. The Demon King, disguised as Finn Balor, unleashed himself to take care of business while Baron's anger is let out.

It surprises me with Baron because usually his anger comes out when he's pissed off with other people for a good reason. That usually happens when it's something important for him. Maybe I'm important to him?

Backstage, I smiled shyly towards him, "thanks for back there and accompanying me to the ring."

He gives me a smirk, staring down to me, responding, "you're welcome."

Suddenly, I wrap my arms around his waist into a hug. His body tensed up at the touch and when I was about to pull away, he hugs me back. The side of my face snuggles into his upper stomach/lower chest area.

"I just fucking hate to see you getting hurt," Baron whispers.

"I'm no longer hurt when you are around," I whispered back, "I feel safer and protected with you."

"I'm so glad," he tightens his hug around me.

A thought came to mind. Will he accept?

Before I can even move my lips, he beats me to it, "would you go out with me please?"

I look up to him see the emotion love in his dark eyes and his face softens. "I love to Thomas," I smiled to him, staring deep within his eyes.

"Jasmine," he places a hand on my cheek, still making eye contact.

"Cousin!" Becky's call cause us to separate.

Behind her follows Finn and Silver worried for me.

"Guys-"

"Oh thank God you're okay!" she screams, attacking down to the floor into a tight hug.

"Becky yer doing it going," Finn says, pulling her off of me.

"Thanks Fergal," I thanked him as he helps me up on my feet, "how are you feeling Ivy?" I asked her.

"My right hip hurts a little, possibly a bruise," she replied, holding her hip.

"So it shouldn't be too bad."

After a few minutes of being with my 'family', Baron became my number one priority. I first head towards my locker room to get my stuff and quickly wrote my number down. He was on his way back towards his locker room when I found him.

"Thomas!" I called out, running towards him.

He stop in his tracks and turns towards me.

"I am sorry about my family."

"There's no need to apologize," he speaks, "I understand the situation."

Our eyes linger once more, not wanting to break, but I remembered why I am here. "Ummm," I speak nervously, getting the note from my bag, "here's my number. You can text me anytime."

"Thanks," he accepts it and leaves his warm hand over my cold hand, trapping the note in between.

We stay like this for a while before I really needed to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Jasmine's POV*

"I am free next Monday for facetime...two o'clock in the afternoon will be fine. Goodbye," I hanged up with an important call with one of my bosses.

I transfer the information in my PDA while finishing up some emails. A new email came through once I send them. The email is from Artemia Hart.

" _Hey,_

 _Sorry I didn't text or call you earlier today. I contacted Big Brother and surprisingly he too have a crush on her as well! (I left out that part hehe)_

 _Anyways, here's his information to contact. He would like to speak with you before meeting Becky. Probably feeling nervous._

 _Artemia_

 _(Adrian's information here)_ "

" _Thank you so much Artemia. Becky will be happy._

 _Jasmine_ "

As soon as I send the email, my phone rings once more and the contact ID shows that it is Baron.

"Hello?" I greeted, answering it.

"Hey," his voice is low and deep.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled.

"Are you doing this Friday night?"

"I have no plans for this Friday night," I smiled more.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Inside or outside of catering?" a chuckle appear.

He chuckles as well before speaking, "outside of catering."

"I love to Thomas!"

"So I'll pick you up around eight?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The goofy smile could not remove itself from my face when the call ended. Lone Wolf taking the Little Owl out on an actual date! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it!

All of my excitement were interrupted by my mind reminding me that I need to contact Adrian.

(Jasmine: Really Kat!? Author: I'm sorry! I forgot about him for a second!)

"Hello Adrian Watts, I am Jasmine Blueford as you may know me as. I work NXT/WWE as a wrestler, journalist, and also an interviewer. Becky Lynch is my first cousin. Your little sister Artemia told me that you would like to talk to me before meeting Becky. You can talk to me tonight at seven o'clock Eastern time," was the text I send to the number Artemia gave me.

After a few minutes, a text gets send back. "Thank you so much for getting back to me Jasmine! I have this plan is mind that I need your help on. Can I facetime you now if you're not too busy."

"Unfortunately I am busy right now. Facetime me at seven o'clock tonight at (insert your username or a made up name). Beckyu's with her other cousin who's visiting for a couple of days so I'll be alone tonight."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

At seven o'clock this evening, my facetime call echos in my room. I answered it and was greeted by Adrian Watts himself. A man of twenty seven years of age with a William Regal style hair colored in light brown, built like EC3, but more muscles. Pale skin and brown eyes. What I see he's wearing a tight black shirt.

"Mr. Platinum Killer himself," I smirked, "an old friend of the Hart Family. We finally meet."

"Likewise Miss Little Owl," he smirks back, "the cousin of the most beautiful girl I ever seen before."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need help on something special."

"How special?"

"Within a couple of weeks now, I am scheduled to do a few House Shows within your area."

"And your plans are….?"

"Since there are a few day there, I'm asking permission to spend each moment with her."

"Dates throughout the day, along with workouts, tickets to the shows?" I asked, getting what he means.

"Yes please."

"I give you permission to spend your time here with Becky," I smiled to him.

He smiles back and immediately ask me questions about my cousin. My questions are being answered and I offered to help out with some details.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Jasmine's POV*

*Friday Night*

Around seven o'clock pm, I get into the shower to get ready for my date. My white/black hair down while basic makeup of concealer, foundation, and mascara make my face look beautiful. The old, gray dress that I have for years will finally make it's debut.

I take a deep breath as I slip the dress over my bra and leggings. Straps cover my shoulders and trails down into a sweetheart neckline. My hourglass figure stands out while the flowy skirt goes down to my knees. I place on the earrings that I got for my birthday last year.

"How do I look?" I asked my best friend.

"You look tough and pretty at the same time," she chuckles.

"Do you think he will like it?" I smiled nervously.

"I'm sure he will love it!"

Soon I finish getting ready by placing on my ankle length boots and something to cover my exposed skin. At first I was about to put on a sweater for the night's coldness, but Becky insists on me wearing a light, black shawl. Not knowing why, I place it on.

Eight o'clock rolls around and there's a knock at the door. Becky smiles and nods to me. I smiled back softly before heading towards the door with placing my phone and keys in the dress pockets and zipped them up. Slowly my hands open the door to reveal my almost seven foot date.

He is wearing black jeans with a black collared buttoned up shirt under a biker's jacket with boots. His long hair is pulled back in his usual beanie.

"Hello Thomas," I greeted with a shy smile.

"Hey Jasmine," he smiles small, "ready to go?'

"Yes I am."

I closed the door, locking it before walking side to side with Baron. I have got to admit, he looks handsome wearing the causal fancy clothes. Then again he looks handsome every time I see him.

Baron's motorcycle's our ride for the night. Baron gives me a helmet to wear which I place it on. Even though this is my first time on a motorcycle I have an idea of what to do. We both got onto the bike and my arms wrap themselves around his torso tightly behind him. Maybe that was a bad idea because from the moment that my pale, bare arms touches the fabric of his clothing, I can feel his warmth, gently warming the surface of my flesh.

The vibrations of the bike made me uneasy at first, but soon it become more comfortable. He and I being this close together blurs out everything around us and I even don't know how long we were riding. Unfortunately, we had to stop.

My helmet is off when I get on my feet once more. Blue eyes see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen! A small waterfall falls over some rocks down to a river. Stars are out and twinkling in the midnight blue sky as the full moon shows it's moonlight rays. Trees surrounds the location and one of the trees has a picnic setting, it's colors are blending among the gentle darkness.

"Do you like it?" Baron asked, standing behind me.

"I love it!" I smiled big up to him. "How did you know I love nature and the night?" I asked him.

"All creatures of the night love nature and the night," he replies softly.

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's enjoy our date together."

His large hands gently takes my small hands to the picnic blanket. Our boots are off of our feet and place neatly next to the blanket on the grass. The food from the basket is all of my favorites for a picnic! Including some champagne. Definitely something I haven't had in awhile.

Throughout the date, my mind couldn't help but think about the past almost six years. I move here in Florida for college and being with my true family. My first job as a part time interviewer when NXT was FCW and shortly after became a part of the actual part of the company and within a couple of years later, I've debuted as a wrestler. Now just shy of a few months of my twenty third birthday, someone actually take me on my first date. Not just anyone, someone that I actually have feelings for since the moment he step foot into the company one year ago.

After having a good time of eating and sharing a few laughs, he and I cleaned up and place everything into the basket. A gust of wind blows causing me to shiver. I quickly place my hands on my arms, mentally asking why Becky have me to wear this shawl?

Suddenly a warmth covers my shoulders. I look to see it's Baron's biker jacket on me that he place on. My arms move into the sleeves, letting the rather large jacket warm my body up.

"Thank you," I whisper to him softly. After a short pause of silence, I break it. "The stars are beautiful tonight," I commented with a soft smile, looking up to the night sky, "have you ever wonder what's out there?"

"Not really," he admitted, looking at me...scooting closer to me? "But I know something even more beautiful than stars."

Something about the tone of his voice made me look towards him with looking deep within his eyes. "What's more beautiful?" I asked him curiously.

He didn't say a word, but his actions tell me the answer. Baron gently pulls me closer to him as I place my hands on his arms. Our foreheads meet. Eyes closed. Sharing breathing, gently hitting each other's faces. Hearts are filled with emotion and feeling. No anxiety or uneasiness for the fact this could be the moment I get my first ever kiss!

Slowly blue eyes open to meet their dark partners. They are half closed, staring into my soul as mine mirrors the action. Slowly Baron's face leans in a little more to press his lips against my small, full lips. Soft shade of pink brushes on my snowy white cheeks. I kiss him back with the same amount of love and compassion as he is giving me. Fireworks are exploding everywhere while sparks are flying.

We move in sync, perfectly together. His tongue will lick my lower lip as if he's asking for permission to enter. I granted him permission. Pleasure feels shivers down my spine at each touch that his tongue meets in the inside of my mouth. Soft moans escapes my mouth. Baron's grip tightens around me, bringing me closer than ever onto his lap. My legs place themselves to one side of his lap.

Soon he meets with my tongue. It's so foreign to me and yet it feels right. Our tongues dances together as I move my hands slowly against his clothing and up to his neck. My arms wrap themselves around his neck. Short, pale fingers move into his beanie for his long hair. Moans escape his lips at the feel of my fingers.

Slowly, without breaking our kiss, he pins me down on my back. We stay like this for a little while before slowly, but surely pull apart.

"Jasmine I love you," he admits softly with a smile.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Really, really."

"I love you too Thomas."

"Will you be mine?"

"Forever and always yours."

I lean up to kiss his lips once more. He moves his arm over to my shoulders under me, pulling me closer and never wanting to let me go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Jasmine's POV*

My eyes open and I found myself press against Baron's chest. His strong arms are around me as he's leaning on the bark of the tree next to the picnic blanket. It's darker and colder than before, but my wonderful boyfriend is keeping me warm.

Slowly I look up to see him sleeping. A blush creeps up my face. He looks peaceful in his sleep. Still either awaken or asleep, he still looks so handsome and cute.

I smiled softly at the sight before pressing my lips on his cheek. That waked him up because his face moves to give me a kiss on my lips.

"Looks like we fell asleep," I giggled a little.

"Yea," he agrees, "well it's getting late, I think I need to get you home now."

"Can we come back here again?"

"Of course," he smiles to me, "it's our special place."

"Uhh Thomas? Our first kiss was my first ever kiss," I admitted with a deep blush.

"You're so cute and innocent," he chuckles, "was it good for your first kiss?"

"Yes it was," I smiled. "I love you Thomas," I said, pressing myself into his chest again.

"I love you too Jasmine," he says, placing his large hand in my hair as if he's pulling me closer to him again.

Baron raises me up bridal style and takes me to his motorcycle. I assuming he will get the stuff later. Helmets on and my arms around his torso, we leave the beautiful location and towards my shared home.

The sounds of his bike is the only noise within the darkness. Hardly anyone - no one - appears to be out tonight, meaning it must be really late in the night. A smile curls up on my snowy face behind the protection as I snuggle into his back more.

Sooner than I wanted to, we arrived back home. I took off my helmet and give it back to him.

"You can keep the jacket," he says suddenly in his usual low deep tone.

"You sure Thomas?" I asked.

"It's my gift for you anyways."

"Even though it's really big on me?" I asked teasingly with a smirk.

He chuckles, offering his hand to me. My smaller hand touches his and his fingers cover my hand. We walk over to the door and we stop to see each other's eyes.

"Thank you so much Wolfie," I blushed a little.

"Anything for my sweet, little Owl," he blushes a little as well. Baron takes my hand again and place it over where his heart is. My blush deepens a little more at his heartbeat. "This heart only beats for you."

I smiled to him which he happily returns. My other hand touches to one side of his chest as we meet for another amazing kiss. His hand gets gently press against where my heart is. "So does my heart."

Baron continues to smile, loving the feeling of my heartbeat.

I turn around to open the door and slowly close the door.

*Hours later*

Consciousness awakens me and once I open my eyes, the oranged haired cousin startles me of being so close to my face.

"So, you haven't been home on time," she makes a dramatic like scene with a playful glare.

"I didn't have a curfew," I stated, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Doesn't matter. Now tell me!" her mood changed into a girly emotion wanting the gossip.

"Alright, alright," I giggled, sitting up, "Thomas took me to a very beautiful place where he confessed his love and I'm now his!"

"Oh cousin!" Becky squeals, hugging me. "My baby cousin is growing up!"

"Oh please cousin," I hugged her back with a grin, "I'm only a few years younger than you."

"Still! Let's celebrate!" she begins to run out the bedroom door.

"Whoa freeze!" she obeyed, freezing in place. I chuckled and speaks, "we can't celebrate now, we need to get to the gym after breakfast." I get out of bed and head to the shower. "You can move now."

"Okay okay," Becky giggles, "we can tell the girls and we can celebrate at lunch."

"You do realize I'm not big into parties," I noted, turning on the water.

"It's not going to be a party," she says, outside of the door, "just you, me, and the girls, nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay I'm okay with it, but I don't want any embarrassment okay?" I said sternly, taking my clothes off.

"Cousin swear!"

"Very well."

My morning routine goes by on schedule and I start making breakfast for me and Becky. Something simple like eggs and fruit. Good thing that we are going to meet the girls because I need at least of them to help with the plans for my cousin. But who to chose?

*At the gym*

"Hey cousin," Becky says to me, "I'm going to check out on Pamela and Ivy and maybe exercise with them."

"I understand cousin," I smiled to her, "go have fun with them."

"I will!" she smiles back, running over to them.

Okay now I need to exercise and look for someone to help out. My eyes see my good friend Paige at the treadmills. Maybe she can help. Along the way towards her, a familiar and certain Queen Bee speaks up to me, "well well well, little owl is here again."

"Not now Ashley," I groaned at one of the daughters of Ric Flair, Charlotte.

"You think you are better than anyone here especially here?" she smirks evilly at me.

She's mostly like her character when it comes to me and some of the girls here. Especially for me.

"Look," I said, turning to her, "I'm in no mood for any of this."

"Yea c'mon Ashley," Paige's voice speaks up as she comes over to my side, "let the owl enjoy herself and kick your butt later."

"Thanks girl," I smiled to her.

"Whatever," Charlotte rolls her eyes, "you are still not good enough for me." And with that she turns on her heel leaving us alone.

"Don't mind her Jazzy," Paige smiles to me, walking with me to the treadmills, "she doesn't see how great of a wrestler you are."

"Thank you Saraya-Jade darlin'," I smiled, joking bowing to her, "I always knew that I can count on you."

"No need to bow down to the English queen," she laughs at my actions, "so what brings you to my house?" (Author: sorry I had to)

"I need to ask you something secretive," I lowered my voice with a smirk.

"Ooo a secret!" she mocks my actions.

"Do you know Adrian Watts?"

"From TNA? Yea what about him?"

"He has a super crush on Becky."

"What?!" she whispered yells with a huge grin.

"Shhhh!" I shushed her, covering her mouth. "Listen," I whispered back, "I need someone to at least distract her for most of the upcoming Thursday."

She removes my hand and whispers, "I'm your girl."

"Okay, he will be in Florida for four days next weekend. She needs to be out about while I help him with a few finishing touches."

"Like what do you want me to do?"

"Take her out for lunch and keep it casual like friends hanging out. Also take her out for dress shopping like something to make her man go crazy for her. Then around four o'clock have her come back home so she can get ready for her date at six."

"You have my word Jazzy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Later that afternoon*

*Jasmine's POV*

"Thank you so much, bye," I hanged up with a call to the restaurant.

My To Do List for the surprise is going well. Reservations at the restaurant *check*. Reservations at the hotel *check*. Tell Finn and Silver of the plans *check*. Now I need to tell my wonderful boyfriend which I am hopeful that he can accept it.

"Hey," I hear the happiness in his voice when he answers my call.

"Hey Wolfie," I smiled, "that's something wonderful I want to tell you."

"Oh?" he noticed the tone of my voice. "What does my sweet, little Owl have to tell me?"

"You remember Adrian Watts from TNA?"

"Yea?"

"Well he's surprising Becky next weekend for a four day weekend during his time here in Florida. Meaning I will be having the house for four days all by myself."

"Just you and me for four days with no distractions?" I can feel him smirk.

"Does Wolfie love the idea?"

"Wolfie loves the idea," he chuckles, then pauses for a moment, "are you okay with it?"

I knew exactly what he is thinking of. "Thomas," I sighed a little then smiles, "I've been saving my body for someone special and I know for a fact that you are that someone special."

"You sure Jasmine? I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure, also you won't be having second thoughts when you see me on Thursday night," I giggled naughty.

"You better look sexy and beautiful like you always do," he hints out his animalistic side.

"Oh trust me Wolfie you will love what I am going to be wearing."

"Just hearing you talk like really makes me want Thursday night to come faster."

I couldn't help but have a blushing smile. "Just be a big good wolf till then and you will be awarded Thomas."

"Just as long as you be a good little owl."

"I'm always good for you," I said innocently.

"For me yes, but when we are really together alone, you will be naughty to me."

"Ooo the words you say Thomas. I'm sorry my love, but I need to leave to finish up the surprise."

"I understand I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Thomas."

"Bye."

"See yea."

Tell the boyfriend about what's ahead *check*.

*Thursday*

Today's the big day. Becky is currently getting ready for her girl time with Paige. I'm secretly going through everything in the kitchen.

"Hey cousin! I'm going out now!" she calls, heading towards the front door.

"Alright have fun!" I called back, looking over to see her going out the door.

Once she is completely out the door, I send a text to Adrian asking him how far he is in his plane ride. Becky's bag is soon filled with everything she needs for the four days when I got a response from Adrian.

"Hey I'm almost there, will be there in twenty minutes," he texted me.

"Awesome, I'll be there look for the white and black owl," I texted back.

I get ready for myself with Becky's bag in hand. The home is locked up when I head towards the car. With the bag in the backseat, I start up the car and head towards the airport within ten minutes.

One of the gates has Adrian's plane ready for landing. I waited there for TNA's current champion. Before long, he appears into my vision walking towards me definitely wearing some very casual clothing.

"Trying to impress me with those clothes or my cousin?" I joked with a chuckle.

"What?" he plays along. "I'm perfectly handsome thank you very much," he says with a joking smile, coming up to me.

"No offence my boyfriend is more handsome than you," I giggled a little more at his jokily pouting. "Anyways," I smiled now being serious, "you have my blessing to be with my cousin Becky."

"If she says yes though."

"I'm sure she will." I open my arms to the taller male which he happily accepts the hug. "Now let's get you to the hotel and we will talk more of the plans."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckles.

We head towards my car and immediately went to the hotel that is actually about forty minutes away from my home.

"Okay I got the revelations for both the hotel and restaurant," I said, starting up the car again.

"Great, now what time should I be there?" he asked, putting on his seatbelt.

"Five o'clock pm for sure because the restaurant is nearby of the hotel which is about forty or forty five minutes away from where we leave," I explained, backing up, "also the revelation is under Watts at six o'clock."

"Awesome, I already called ahead for a rental car for this weekend."

"Do you need me to you to the rental place for the car?"

"Actually yes if that's okay?"

I look at the clock inside the car and notice it is eleven thirty am. "Yes we can do that. Is it close by to home?"

"Yes, I made sure that it's at the car place down the street from where you live."

"Okay Becky is now with Paige at the shopping area from the other side of the street now."

He blushes at the mention of his crush, now looking nervous.

"Hey champ," I smiled softly to him, stopping at the red light, "Becky's going to accept you I promise you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes she will."

"If you say so."

"Oh! Do you have your end of the plans?" I remembered something from the plans.

"I'll give it to you when we get to the hotel."

"Awesome."

Soon he gets the rental car and follows me to where the hotel is. Becky needs a card for the hotel room as well, you know just in case, so I have to go with him to get the room.

"Hello may I help you?" the person asked us from the desk.

"Yes I made reservations under Watts," I said to him.

"The room with one queen sized bed and hot tub inside?" he asked, looking through the list.

I can feel Adrian's eyes widen at the mention.

"That's correct."

"Okay, enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Watts," the person says with a smile, offering us the key cards.

"We are just friends sir," I stated, accepting them.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss," he apologizes a little surprised.

"I think Baron will kill me if he finds out that you're helping me like this," Adrian says as we walk towards the hotel room.

"You don't need to worry about Baron," I chuckled, playing along, "I told him ahead of time of what's going on with your surprises for Becky. Just as long as you don't make a move on me then you will be fine."

His face went pale when I said that. "Don't get me wrong Jasmine you're a nice girl, but you know that my heart is for Becky only."

"I know and my heart is for Baron only," I chuckled.

Wow, he's nervous for this whole thing.

Okay we got Becky's stuff into the hotel room and in return he gives me this request that he made for her. We bid a goodbye and I left the hotel. My phone vibrates and it's a text from Paige.

"Things are going well Jazzy. We just had lunch and about to head out to dress shopping."

"Awesome, I just got Adrian to the hotel and he's getting everything ready on his end. Now I'm heading back home now. Remember, make sure she's comfortable and stunning for him."

"Don't worry a thing Jazzy!"

Get Adrian from the airport *check*. Hotel getting ready for tonight *check*. Text Adrian the directions to the restaurant *check*. Now I need to get myself ready for my four days with my wonderful boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Jasmine's POV*

The outfit for tonight for me is laying on my neatly made bed. Outfit for tonight *check*. Now I need to make give her the message that Adrian made. Oh wait! I almost forgot something.

Whenever Baron is out at the gym, his phone is usually ignored. Which he is out today so my call is taken to voicemail.

"Hey Wolfie it's me. Everything's ready for tonight for our end and for Becky's end. I cannot wait for you to come at six' clock. *kiss noise* I love you so much!" I had a big smile on my face when I did that.

Okay food in the kitchen needs to be cooked for tonight. The perfect movie for tonight awaits in my room next to my outfit.

"Cousin! I'm home!" I hear Becky's voice as I quickly place the card on the table.

"Hey Cousin!" I called back with a smile, greeting her. "How was your time with Saraya-Jade?"

"It's was great and very tiring," she chuckles with a smile, "I got a new dress."

"That's cool, hey Becky," I said smiling, beginning the plan, "earlier today while you were out with Saraya-Jade, there's a card addressed for you."

"For me?" she asked, a little confused.

"It's on the table right now. I haven't open it yet because it seems so personal."

She looks at me a little more confused. Her eyes then looks towards the card on the table. Her full real name is handwritten on the soft orange colored envelope. I watch edgarly in secret as she opens the card from inside.

" _You have been on my mind day and night_

 _I want to do something right._

 _When the clock strikes five in the afternoon_

 _We will meet real soon_."

The poem's background is a sunset setting with two's shadows on the left side of the poem.

"Who could it be Becky?" I asked her, biting the inside of my lip.

"I don't know," she admits, sounding a little speechless. "What should I do?" Becky asked me, turning to me.

"Hmmm," I pretend to think, "maybe you should go."

"You think so?"

"Yea, I mean that poem sounds like someone really cares for you."

"Yes it does." Then she pauses to think.

I'm trying not to show my nervousness. If Becky doesn't accept this whole secret admirer then my plans with my boyfriend is in jeopardy.

"What time is it now?" she asked me.

"About 4:15pm now, why?" I asked her, a little confused.

"I'm going," she smiles big.

My eyes widen at her reaction and then I smile big as well, "do you need help getting ready?"

"Yes I do!"

Inside I sigh in relief. Okay the plans are going well.

Just minutes before five o'clock in the afternoon, Becky's all dolled up for her date tonight. A midnight blue dress that fits her body perfectly from the strapless sweetheart neckline down to the floor. Her long orange hair is down with waves, framing her face. Simple jewelry of earrings and a necklace is on her as the matching heels are on her feet.

"How do I look Jasmine?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"You look amazing," I smiled, holding her hands, "are you nervous Becky?"

"Yes I am," she admits, smiling, "I mean this is my first time for having a secret admirer."

"I know, but who knows maybe it's the one for you."

"True, it could be."

The more that I see her like this the more I feel like is this really happening? "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Jasmine," she sighs with a smile, still holding my hands, "you have done so much in your life in this past few years when you moved here. Both for your careers and also your personal life. Just allow me to take care of myself, you don't need to put yourself last for me."

"You really sure Becky?" I asked with a tear in my eye.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong of thinking of yourself once in awhile."

"Okay," I smiled.

Then there's a knock at the door. I move my head to the door while still smiling for my cousin.

She smiles back and walks over to the door.

*No One's POV*

Becky Lynch opens the door and her eyes widen to see the person at the other side of the door. Her crush of many years is standing in front of her. He's wearing a nice tuxedo of dark gray and white. Hair is still in it's usual hairstyle as his eyes look at his crush amazed.

"Wow you're so beautiful Rebecca," he speaks in his husky voice with a smile.

"Th-Thank you Adrian," she stutters a little, blushing.

'He actually knows me?' she thought to herself, stunned.

"For you," he says shyly, giving her a bouquet of her most favorite flowers.

"Oh my gosh they are beautiful," Becky gleams at the sight of the flowers. "Jasmine," she calls for her cousin, "can you place this into a vase please?"

"Oh sure cousin," Jasmine smiles, coming over to her to take the bouquet.

"Shall we go my lady?" Adrian asked with a smile, gaining more confidence.

"Yes we shall," Becky smiles, feeling more brave.

She walks forward and when her back is turn towards them, Adrian turns to Jasmine with a smile, mouthing, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she mouths back with a smile.

The owl watches in secret as she slowly closes the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Jasmine's POV*  
Just minutes before six o'clock pm, I got everything ready. Food's ready, the DVD is in the player, and my clothing has been switched to the outfit. It's a short black nightgown that went down just above my knees with thin straps showing a lot of my upper chest and breasts, but not overly. There's some lace in some areas.

I just place on the biker jacket that Baron gave me on my body when I hear the door being knocked. The jacket is left open because it went down almost to my knees. I take a deep breath before opening the door. Baron looks up to see my new appearance and immediately his dark brown eyes widen in shock.

"Hello Thomas," I greeted with a shy smile.

"H-Hey Jasmine," he stutters a little, tightening the grip on his bag.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, opening the door more.

"Sure."

No more words are being spoken between us because of the sexual tension that we have for each other.

"I have dinner ready and I have a movie for us to watch," I said, closing the door.

My back is suddenly pinned against the wall. Well I am now at Baron's eye level and I notice in his eyes that the wolf is hungry and not for food either.

"Let's skip the dinner and movie," he says husky with lust in his voice.

"Wolfie," I smirked, starting to tease, "no matter how much my body aches for you, I would love to feed you with my own cooking and share you with my all time favorite movie."

"Don't tease with me Owl," he smirks back, "and I don't think I'm going to last long with you wearing that dress and jacket."

"I can change into-"

"Leave it on Jasmine," he presses his forehead with mine, "you're just so fucking sexy and beautiful."

"And you're so fucking sexy and handsome Thomas," I closed my eyes with a soft smile.

Warm lips press themselves against mine while he slowly takes me down on my feet without breaking the contact. We move in sync together for a little while pulling away to smile to each other. Our lips peck again. I take him to the living room as I place his stuff into my room.

He gets offered by the food I made for us on the couch while I play the movie.

"What are we watching?" he asked, taking a bite of the food. His eyes widen of the taste of it and eats more of it.

I chuckled, "it's a thriller movie."

"Thriller movies in this early of the relationship?"

"Well it's my favorite movie," I smiled, turning off the lights before joining him on the couch.

The music with the opening credits always make a smile on my face. It's such beautiful music, but when the funeral appear, the smile disappeared.

"The Village?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yea," I smiled to him, before turning back to the movie.

Throughout the movie, I found myself scooting over to him slightly and slowly until it came to my most favorite scene. My head gently meets his upper arm close to his shoulder since he's still towering me even sitting down like this. Ivy awakens from her sleep and notices her lover Lucius on the porch of her home.

I never notice of how very similar Baron and I are compared to Lucius and Ivy until now. A single tear escapes my eye when he proposes to her in his own way which always happens.

When he places a hand on her cheek, Baron gently places his fingertips under my chin so I can face him. He notices the tear running down my cheek. His thumb wiped it away as we lean in for a kiss as well.

"What do you think of the movie?" I asked him when the movie ends.

"I never knew that a thriller could be a love story as well," he says, staring down to me.

"Well, romance has to be perfectly blend with the actual gerne."

His dark brown eyes grew a darker shade as he continues to stare at me. My eyelids lowered a little feeling the sexual attention inside. Baron press his lips against mine compassionately before pinning down on the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck to run my fingers in his long hair. Moans join in against each other when our tongues dance together.

I feel his large hands roam themselves around my body underneath the jacket. Soon Baron's hands settle under my back so he can lift me up from the couch. My legs wrap around his waist so he can take us to my bedroom which I tell him which one it is.

*Next morning*

*Baron's POV*

Gentle sunrays awakens me from a very peaceful sleep. My eyes open slowly and see a very beautiful sight. Jasmine sleeps soundlessly next to me on her back and facing towards me.

A soft smile appears on my lips as memories from the previous night camen back.

' _What you will be seeing is all yours and only yours…_ ' her words echo in my head sending a shiver down my spine.

She trusted me and given me her innocents. In return, I have given her first kiss, experience, everything. I lean in to softly press my lips against hers and slowly rising up with my arms.

The beauty let out a soft, low moan while covering more of her snowy, pale naked body. She stirs a little, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Was I good?" she asked softly, opening her eyes a little to me.

"You were more than good," I smiled more, leaning more to her, "you are so amazing."

"Really?" she asked, fully awake.

"Yes Jasmine," I kiss her forehead lovely.

"Would you like to shower with me?" she asked shyly, blushing a little.

Such as adorable girl. "I would love to Jasmine," I chuckled. My slowly move the blanket down to reveal her gorgeous bare naked body.

She shivers at the sudden coldness, making goosebumps among her pale flesh. Her arms covers over her breasts and midsection.

"Don't hide away," I move away her arms, "you're so fucking beautiful." It's so true. Really short compared to me, curvy with feminine muscles, yet still very small.

I pick her up bridal style and send her towards the shower. Slowly I place her down on the floor so she can turn on the water. My arms are still around her torso as the steam rises sup from the warm water. While she's adjusting the temperature, her hair catches my attention like it did when I first saw her. I didn't see any hair products and I doubt it is natural because white natural hair at a young age is uncommon.

Jasmine turns around to face me, blushing. Her tiny hands take my large hands as she takes me to the shower. She and I start on our own personal routines before focusing on each other. I place her against my body, hugging the little owl under the water.

"Owl?" I asked down to her.

"Yes Wolfie?" she asked, looking up to me.

"Your hair is an unusual color."

"The white part is the result of all of my stress in my life - both professionally and personally," she sounds so sad saying it.

"Why are you stressed out?"

Big, blue eyes look deep within my dark eyes. Tears line her lower eyelids as she tries to fight them. I place my hand on her cheek. We stayed like this for a few moments of silence.

"When you are ready you can tell me," I assured her.

"Okay," she whispers.

We finish on each other as our shower dies down. Towels cover our bodies when we finish our routines.

Soon I am dressed in some dark jeans and a T-shirt. Jasmine's still getting ready so I waited for her on the bed. My eyes try to look away from her privacy, but she speaks up, "it's okay to look."

My eyes turn back to see her back clothed with her black bra and underwear. Her snowy pale skin is turning on again - hell! Everything about her turns me on. I crawl over to her as she sits on the edge of the bed. My large fingers lace over her delicate looking ones. Jasmine's back is pressed against my chest. I hug her tightly as I bury my face in her neck and shoulder.

She squeezes my fingers, accepting my hug. Goosebumps raise up on her flesh by my touch and breath. I love this feeling. No words spoke, just letting our bodies and emotions speak.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Jasmine's POV*

Our love doesn't need words to speak. Just being together like this shows how much we love each other. I smiled with my eyes closed, pressing my head against his.

Suddenly, I feel a little lightheaded and I know that feeling very well. One of my hands releases itself from his warm grip to hold my head while closing my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Thomas," I said softly, slowly release myself from his embrace, "my blood sugar is a little low."

I place some jeans and a random top so we can head downstairs for some breakfast. Before I can even exist my room, Baron pulls me off of my feet and carries me bridal style. A blush keeps on appearing on my face.

Sooner than I wanted to, my feet meets the cold titles of the kitchen floor. All of today's breakfast ingredients are now in my possession as I begin cooking.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked my boyfriend, focusing on the food.

"I have something in mind," I can hear his voice deep and husky.

I half smiled and closed my eyes for a second. The Lone Wolf's on the hunt. "After one night and you can't keep your hands off of me," I chuckled.

"Oh really?" his arms squeezed my waist. "You're the one who can't keep out of my mind for years."

"You mean-" my eyes widen in shock.

"Since your first television interview little owl," he kisses my shoulder.

My blush grew deeper. My leg curls up having my foot against his clothed leg as far as I could before slowly moving it down.

"Owl you're teasing me," his voice is deep and low almost darkly.

I can feel a shiver of pleasure down my spine. His tone of voice always get me turn on.

"I thought wolves like to be teased," I say in a very innocent like voice, biting down on one side of my lower lip from smirking.

He turns me around again to face him. "My sweet, little owl," Baron stares down to my eyes, "teasing isn't something a good girl does."

"But I'm not always good Wolfie," I smirked to him, gently removing his strong arms from my body, "now once brunch is done, I can show that I am only good for you."

"Such a naughty girl already," he chuckles lowly with a smirk.

A deep blush colors my face when he laughs more while walking out of the kitchen.

*Baron's POV*

The smells of her delicious cooking finally comes over to me at the dining table.

"Do you want some orange juice?" she offers.

"Sure."

She places the gallon of orange juice on the table before pouring some in my glass. Some pours into hers. We both dig in as I let her place her feet on my lap. Her cooking is always delicious and now i can not wait for all of her homemade meals.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jasmine asked again, after swallowing a bite of food.

"Whatever you like," I answered truthfully, still wishing for my request from before.

"You're not helping," she chuckles.

I smirked in response.

"How about we hang out for a little while here before heading to the gym?" she suggests with a shrug.

"I'm okay with it."

"Okay."

Soon we finish our brunch and she takes the dishes. Jasmine washes the dishes before joining me on the couch. I pull her by the hand and place her on top of me. Her giggle is the most cutest sound I ever heard before along with her beautiful smile.

"Maybe after the workout, would you like to go for a ride before heading towards the spot?" I asked with a soft smile.

Her big blue eyes gleam up at my idea as her smile grew more. "I would love to," my sweet, little owl answers.

All I did was smile more before running my fingers in her hair. She leans down to press her small, full lips against mine. I kiss her back feeling the familiar sparks. My other hand hold her lower back, holding the very small figure close to me. Her small hands are on my shoulders. Our lips move in sync perfectly together.

My tongue licks her lower lip, practically begging for entrance. She opens her mouth giving me entrance. Moans and groans from her is like like music to me. I can feel from my stomach that her covered heat is growing more by the touches I am giving her.

"Thomas," she moans through the heated kiss.

"Jasmine," I too moan her name.

Our tongues fight for dominance which I won. She then kisses a trail down on my jaw and neck. A smirk curls on my face as I let out moans. Damn the little thing that this girl to me!

Then Jasmine raises her head up when her short fingers move something across my neck and revealed the necklace around my neck. My father's wedding ring. She looks at me for a few moments before turning back to the ring in her short, pale fingers. A soft smile appears on her face when she gently tucks it back under my shirt.

I watch her actions when she presses her small hand over where the ring is before leaning against my chest.

"Whenever you are ready to talk, you can explain to me what is it," she whispers softly, still smiling.

Hearing those words startled me a little, but I hold her closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Jasmine's POV*

Baron and I awaken from another amazing, peaceful sleep the next day. Gentle kisses cover my snowy face as claws run themselves over my blanket covered bare body. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I kiss from with all of my love and lust.

Unfortunately, the sound of his phone receiving a call interrupts the moment.

"I'll go start our shower and once you are done you can join me," I smiled, giving a kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bed.

The shower runs warm water, making steam. I step in and begin my routine, waiting for my lover to join. He soon joins me to pull me closer to him.

"That was Matthew," my lone wolf answers.

"Oh how is he by the way?" I asked about my friend Corey Graves.

"He's doing good. He asked if you and I wanna meet up with him and Amy for lunch today," he explains, helping out with my shampoo in my hair.

"I don't mind I just need to a couple of things to do first before then," I moan a little as his fingers run themselves to rinse more of my hair with the running water.

"Owl," he growls al ittle. "I love that you got your professional career in order outside of the ring, but I fucking hate that you must do work during our time together."

"I know Wolfie," I sighed, pressing my head against his flesh. "Even though there are others, everyone thinks that I am the only one that is actually doing my job."

Baron lifts my body up so I'm at the same level as him. My legs wrap themselves around his torso. Our foreheads as our eyes closed.

After finally getting some work down, Baron awaits for me to get ready. Gray jeans hugs to the curves of my hips and legs as a black tank top molds to the shape of my upper body. Simple makeup paints my snow face. Earrings pierced my earlobes as well. Just when I place on a simple chocker, I can feel Baron staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked teasingly.

"I swear you and I are practically the same person," his comment makes me chuckle.

"You know," I smirked, walking towards him. "The definition of a soulmate is someone who is ideally suited for another."

Baron smiles, hearing this. "I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Thomas, you're handsome," I commented with a smile.

Indeed he is with black jeans with a gray T-Shirt under a black vest and his usual beanie and boots are on him as well.

"And you're beautiful." We lean in for a kiss. "Ready to go?"

"I just need my boots and purse and I'll be ready."

My purse goes over my body to hang on my hip and of course in black and my boots on.

I lock up the house and follow my boyfriend to his bike. My purse is in between us as I wrap my arms around his torso tightly. Helmets on and we are off.

"Jasmine!" one of my good friends Corey Graves exclaims with a big grin on his face when he sees me.

"Hey Matthew, what's up?" I greeted back with a smile.

"I've been fine," he greets back, pulling me into a side hug. "Hey Tom," he greets his close friend.

"Hey Matt," Baron greets back, smiling.

"Come on Amy's waiting for us inside!"

We meet up with Corey's wife Amy and greeted her like before.

"So how's your cousin doing?" Amy asked me with a smile.

"Becky's doing good currently she's with her long time crush for the weekend."

"So Adrian does have the hots for her huh?" Corey laughs.

"Pretty much," I chuckled. "If things go well, I wouldn't be surprised that they will officially become a couple."

"Speaking of couples," the married couple smirks, looking at us.

I simply gave them a nervous smile while Baron playfully glares at them.

Our drink orders are placed in.

"How about you two?" Corey smirks more. "How long have you been together?"

"Umm," I'm trying to think. "About a few weeks now or almost a month?" I asked my boyfriend next to me.

"Almost a month now," he answers for us.

"So when are you two getting married?" Amy asked this time with an evil looking smirk on her face.

My face turn a few shades of pink. "It's a little too early for thinking of marriage even though there are couples already thinking about that step."

"Alright how about what's the next step for you two?" her husband asked.

"Definitely at least live together before marriage and children," Baron says.

I smiled to him, liking the idea.

Our drinks arrived and our food orders are in.

The double date goes by without anything too crazy because we are a bit of a crazy group.

"Sorry about their weirdness," Baron says to me as we leave the restaurant when we are done with the lunch.

"It's alright, I've seen weirder stuff," I said, getting on his bike behind him.

"Were you okay with us talking about that stuff?" he asked me, referring about earlier.

"We can at least find a place together once our relationship gets more serious."

"Like how serious?"

"Six months to a year?" I asked with a smile, wrapping my arms around his torso.

His hand squeezes at where my hands meet in front of him as if he's giving an approval.

The moment I enter into the Lynch/Blueford household, Baron's strong arms are on my sides. My boyfriend leans down to kiss my shoulder. The Lone Wolf is hungry for dessert. And I'm not talking about pastry dessert either.

I turn around to look up to his amazing brown eyes for a few moments before placing my hands up to his face. He pulls me up to his level so our lips can meet at a better position for our height difference.

"I need you my Snow Owl," his voice sounds so husky and almost hoarse like.

"Go slowly, but surely to rough is that understood my Alpha?" I asked with my eyelids lowered, sounding seductive like to him. My fingers run themselves in his long hair inside of his beanie and my legs are wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Just like last night?" he whispers, kissing my neck.

"Yes," I moaned. "But this time, rougher," I whisper in his ear.

Before I knew it, I am pin on my bed with Baron giving me kisses on my bare skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Jasmine's POV*

The four day weekend has to come to an end. I didn't want Baron to leave, but Becky doesn't know that he's here at all. During the time together, we both learn something from us together.

Like our sex is very healthy. Also we talk a little more about our relationship and for sure. Definitely for sure that once we hit the six month mark we should look for a place for our own since we both have good jobs and Baron and I can take of each other. Everything that we did felt natural to us like we can do this.

Early morning of Sunday came by rather too early for us, but I must get Baron out before Becky comes home.

"Please don't go," I whispered to him, hugging him tightly.

"I know, but I have to," he whispers back, hugging me back just as tightly.

"You will always come back to me?" I asked looking up to him.

"Always," he looks deep within my eyes.

"I love you Thomas."

"I love you too Jasmine. Next time, you are spending a couple nights at my place."

We lean in for a kiss and he leaves on his motorcycle. I watch with tears in my eyes as he leaves out of my sight. The tears have fallen when I turn to return the household. I didn't want him to leave even it's for a short time, but I don't want to get caught by my cousin/guardian. Yes I'm the good girl trying to be a bad girl.

I tried to go to sleep acting like there's nothing happening for her, but I couldn't. Without Baron's warmth and touch, sleep is impossible to do, but I managed to lay on my lonely and cold bed to the usual time for me to get on Sundays.

Simple black jeans and a top clothed my body and I made sure that my hair is better than before. I put on some of my signature perfume when I notice something. Baron left one of his shirts here and it's laying on the bed on his side. Why didn't I see it before?

My phone vibrated in my pocket. At first I thought it was Becky, but it's from Baron.

"I left one of my shirts there so you sleep a little better when I'm not there to hold you at night," he texted me. "And you look so sexy in my shirt," he texted again.

A blush appears on my face when I see that.

Lunch is soon ready when I hear the door opening. Becky playfully tries to sneak away to her bedroom. Unfortunately in order for her to get to the bedrooms upstairs, she must walk past the kitchen.

"Well, well, well," I speak in my Irish tongue with a smirk. She freezes. "Look who decided to come back after curfew," I smirk more with my arms crossed.

"I didn't have a curfew," she uses my words with a smirk.

I chuckled and then said, "Once you are done settling down, we will gossip during lunch."

"Okay!" she grins, running up the stairs.

I smiled and shaking my head.

"Alright talk to me girl," I smiled, arms crossed, sitting across from her.

"He's such a romantic," Becky blushes a shade close to her hair color. "He did so much for me like took me out to dinner, have the greatest seat close to the ring in house shows…." her voice trails off because she's thinking about him.

"Is there anything else happened?" I smiled, wanting to know.

"Adrian asked me to his girlfriend and we share a kiss," she smiles brightly.

"Congratulations Cousin."

"Thank you Cousin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Three weeks later*

*Jasmine's POV*

I take a breath of relief when Baron and I arrived to our special spot.

"I'm sorry about dinner," I apologized, sitting in his lap. "I didn't realize it was going to be that fancy." I was referring to the triple date that my cousin has arranged for us.

"No need to apologize Jasmine," he says, pulling me closer to him. "You were there to make it tolerable."

"Awesome," I chuckled.

We stay like this for a little while until a soft sound catches out attention. Baron and I look around notice something by the edge of the water.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, knowing the silhouette from anywhere. I remove myself from my boyfriend's grip and crawl over to the small creature. "It's alright I'm here," I whispered softly to the small husky puppy, gently taking it into my arms.

"What is it Jasmine?" Baron asked, joining me.

"It's a husky puppy," I answered almost shocked, gently stroking the frightened puppy to calm it down.

"Why would a puppy be here?" he asked a little confused.

"Don't know."

Soon the puppy calms down and looks up to me and it has big, blue eyes just mine. They turn to Baron and he too looks surprised.

"Boy or girl?" he asked, still staring at the creature.

I checked and response, "it's a girl."

"She has your eyes Jasmine," he smiles to me.

"She does!" I smiled big which the puppy let out a happy noise, nuzzling into my neck. A small giggle escapes my lips at the ticklish touch. "But she looks a lot like you Thomas," I chuckled.

"That she does Owl that she does," he too chuckles.

I smiled, offering the puppy to him. He was hesitated to accept her, but slowly warms up. She loves him as a fatherly figure like she sees me as a motherly figure.

"Well what should we name her?" I asked.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked, looking at me. "Your birthday is in a few weeks."

"True. She's beautiful like lace," I noted at her gray and white fur. "How about Lace?"

"Strange name, I like it," he smirks.

"How about it Lace? Do you like it?" i asked the puppy with a soft smile.

She let's out a happy sound, telling us that she loves her name.

"Lace it is then," I giggled a little.

The motorcycle ride was a little difficult because animals - let alone small ones - can't be on motorcycles. Soon we decided on me being in front holding Lace in my arms while he goes slow. Surprisingly, Baron and I manages to get to my place without any problems. Lace wasn't scared at all, in fact she actually loves the ride.

"Maybe Lace should stay with her Mommy before we find our own place," Baron says once we got into the driveway.

"You think so?" I asked, unstrapping my helmet.

"Yea," he unstraps his.

"Well wolf pups do stay with their mothers while their fathers protect the pack," I smiled to Lace then Baron.

"I'm willing to protect my pack," he smiles to me and pets Lace's head a little.

"You don't think it's weird that we're talking like this?"

"Well you're a snow owl and I'm a lone wolf."

"Snow owls are so beautiful," I blushed a little.

"Not as beautiful as you," he kisses my cheek.

Lace whimpers a little to us.

"You're beautiful as well Lace," I smiled softly.

Baron helps me up off of his bike since Lace didn't want to leave from my arms. He walks us to the door with his arm around my shoulders.

"We might need to find a vet for Lace," Baron noted.

"I'll research some vets tomorrow and hopefully find insurance for Lace and maybe possible new furr babies if we have more," I added.

"True, but I've seen your schedule for the next few days," he says when we stop at the door. "I'm willing to find a good vet for Lace and future animal children also insurance."

"Are you sure Thomas?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I am sure, besides I am the man of the family aren't I?" he chuckles with a smirk.

I chuckled back, "okay."

We said our goodbyes and I love yous before giving each other a kiss.

The week ahead has been crazy in both a good way and a bad way. Lace has now a veterinarian and everything appears to be normal. Now Baron and I need to think about whether we want her to be spayed or not. My schedule as a journalist grew into quite a projects since I am contenting updating what's going on with NXT also Triple H, my boss, also given me projects on the main roster. Addiction with that, I am updating my social media for the fans.

Baron understands that I can only see him during workouts and get some text messages throughout the day. He's so supportive of me and I am so thankful for him being with me. I titled him as my trainer as well and currently I am trying to learn his famous End of Days.

Silver and I were also secretly been talking about something that came to her mind. I don't wish to give out details, but we are thinking of becoming a tag team. Don't get us wrong, we do want to be our boyfriends' valets.

Finally I can get some relief when the next show comes. This time I am not scheduled to wrestle. Becky's scheduled to wrestle tonight. So Silver is with Finn in his locker room as I am with Baron and Lace in his locker room.

The monitor has the match going for us to see. Lace is sleeping peacefully on the floor next to the couch. My legs are on Baron's lap as he massages my clothed legs.

"Thank you Wolfie," I smiled to him, loving the touch.

"You're welcome Owl," he smiles back, continuing on the massaging.

My cousin's match is against Alexis Bliss. One of the people of the company that I don't personally like, but I respect her as a person. So the match goes by on schedule just like how it is scheduled, but then all of a sudden, Dana Brooke and Charlotte runs towards the ring to beat up Becky!

I can feel the blood boiling in my veins seeing that. Just before I am about to head out to rescue her, a very familiar sight appears. 'I apologize by five finger death punch' plays through the speakers as the Platinum Killer himself Adrian Watts is running down the ramp into the match and gets Becky out of the ring! Everyone goes crazy and chanting his nickname.

Knowing that Adrian needs females to help out, Silver and I join forces to rescue my cousin. I take care of Charlotte while Silver takes care of Dana Brooke. As all of this happening, I couldn't help but wonder why Adrian is here in NXT? Shouldn't he still be in TNA as the X Division Champion?

Anyways, the three of us manages to get Becky out of there. Adrian's carrying her bridal style to backstage since she's still shaken up.

"Adrian, wha' are yeh doing her'?" Finn asked when the whole group gets together.

"I've given up the title in TNA and left the company so now I am a part of NXT for my love for Rebecca," he answers softly, looking down to his girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Jasmine's POV*

Adrian has been living with us and have his relationship with Becky become a serious one. She's alright now, she's a tough gal. She can take care of herself.

Baron and I are in his locker room enjoying our time together before the show tonight. Lace is with us laying near us, also enjoying the silence. My head is on his chest with my hand over his strong heart. His large, tattooed arms hold me comfortably tight. This is perfect. Just he and I with our wolf like daughter in silence, letting our love cover over us.

I look up to him when he gently lifts my face up by my chin. Our eyes meet in a romantic stare. Slowly we lean in for our lips meet into another amazing, sparkly kiss. We stay like this for a good while before slowly - slower than before - pull away. Our foreheads touch with our eyes closed. This moment couldn't be anymore perfect and I wish this moment could never end.

"Cousin! Cousin!" the familiar Irish accent of Becky Lynch screams as she rapidly knocks at the door like crazy. "I'm so sorry for interrupting!" she exclaims, bursting into the room. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong Cousin?" I asked, still in his grip.

"Uncle Bruce and Aunt Bridget are here in the building."

My eyes grew big and wide in pure shock.

"Her parents that we haven't seen in six years," she explains to Baron.

"Wh-Why are they here?" I asked as fear begins to build up.

"I don't know, but they're going to watch your match against Mercedes."

Now the fear is being accompanied by panic. The three can sense it.

"I'll let you be," Becky says, leaving the room.

I am feeling so scared that I don't know what to do!

"Jasmine?" Baron says softly. Then he takes a look at my face and his eyes turn darker. A few tears escape my eyes and down my snowy cheeks.

"I'm scared Thomas," I whispered feeling more tears.

Lace crawls up to my arms to lick away the salty tears. I smiled weakly at her actions as he pulls both of us into his chest and neck.

"You're too beautiful to be broken," he whispers softly, running his fingers in my hair. "I refuse to let you be broken because of your past. If I ever see you cry because of them or anyone, they will be facing the End of Days."

My opponent for the night Sasha Banks understands the situation going on and she got my back. Both ready for the match, we pull ourselves into a hug for my own comfort before her music plays. I take deep breaths while trying to calm myself through meditation.

"Tonight will be a good night, tonight will be a good night," I chant to myself over and over again.

The familiar sounds of my music plays. I place on my signature Jasmine Blueford smile as everyone sings along to my music. My big, blue eyes quickly notice the two people that I haven't seen in six years. Mother and Father. I'm staring at them as I walk towards the ring. They are staring back at me.

I look at Sasha and nod my head to her. She nods back, getting the message. The bell rings and we go after each other.

The whole match is filled with everything we got. My message for them is basically trying to tell them this is my life and I'm taking control. Also please accept me for me. Father looks like he was being focus on what he's seeing while Mother looks emotionless. I cannot tell what they are thinking and I usually see people thoroughly. In all of my twenty three years of my life, I have been building up my true emotions towards them and now something snapped.

'Forgive me please,' my eyes tell one of my friends.

'It's okay do it,' her eyes told me, having an idea of what's going on.

Both panting and sweating from the intense match, I did a move that I never would have thought I could do in this situation. Everyone goes crazy when Sasha meets the End of Days. I pinned her down and everyone chants, "1, 2, 3!" I sit up on my knees while looking up to the ceiling. No matter how much my parents' reaction means to me, I'm not ready to face them.

The ref raises my hand up in victory when my music hits. My face hurts from the big smile. My happiness comes from my friends, cousins, my 'daughter', and Baron, and the fans, but tonight, I'm going to see if my happiness comes from my parents as well or not.

*Later*

I am pacing back and forth in a hallway trying to figure out what words to say to the people that I haven't seen in six years. I mean for sure that I want to ask of why they never have been taking interest in me as their daughter, but what else to say?

"Jasmine?" I turn to see Silver standing there in front of me.

"Ivy," I am surprised to see her. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard that your parents are here."

"Yea," I sighed, looking down to my sandals. "I haven't seen them in years and I don't know what to say to them."

"Oh I see." Then she moves my head to look at her. "Let your mind control your mouth don't let your mouth go through by itself."

"Wow, how do you-"

"I have been going to a psychologist for a little more than a year and she always told me to think before I speak. Whenever I have constant flashes of the memories, I try to think of positive things." Then she smiles to me, "how about you think of this situation as a positive thing like you're finally get to talk to them of how you have been feeling after all of these years."

"Thanks Ivy," I smiled back softly, "I owe you one."

"There's no need, now go and see where your relationship is with your parents."

"Again thanks Ivy."

We hug each other before leaving each other.

I wait for those people inside the ring. Triple H understands the situation and let's them have backstage passes that they are going to use to get into the ring.

Father leads Mother to the ropes which I open for them to enter. We have a stare down, knowing that our appearances have changed in the past six years. Mother still has her dark brown hair fallen down to her waist as Father's black hair turn into a salt and pepper look. Both fair skin and clothed in bright colors that I will refuse to wear. Father has my French roots on his father's side as Mother's my Irish roots with Becky being her niece.

Baron with Lace, Finn, Adrian, and Becky comes down the ramp and outside of the ring to see what is happening.

I take a deep breath and begin to speak in my French tongue for the sake of my father, "Père, Mère, ce dont j'avais besoin dans la vie de toi, c'est un amour d'une mère ou d'un père." (Translation: Father, Mother, what I needed in life from you is a love from a mother or father.)

"Tu n'as pas mérité notre amour," Father replies glaring, almost spitting at me. (Translation: You didn't deserve our love.)

"Qu-Quoi?" I asked, not knowing what to say. (Translation: Wh-What?)

"Vous n'avez rien fait pour nous le faire." (Translation: You have done nothing to show us to do so.)

"But Father-" I speak in English.

"Yea, we have seen your work over the years of your mistaken life," he too speaks in English, glaring hard at me.

"Mistaken life?" I mumbled to myself, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tá brón orm Jasmine," Mother speaks in Irish, even though she's not sorry. "Chonaic muid do dámhachtainí, éachtaí, agus go léir go stuif. Ní rabhamar raibh gur mhaith leat mar sin. Theastaigh againn go mbainfidh tú a bheith seo go leor i an cailín girly bándearg atá coitianta." (Translation: I'm sorry Jasmine, we saw your awards, accomplishments, and all that stuff. We never did want you like that. We wanted you to be this pretty in pink girly girl who is popular.)

"Ach tá mé tóir mo lucht leanúna!" I speak in Irish, trying to tell them with tears forming in my eyes. (Translation: But I am popular with my fans!)

"We hate wrestling," she flat out say it in English of something that I never knew before.

"What?" I said softly.

"Anyways, we are here to give you these," Father says.

Mother step closer to me and gives me a file holder. I look at them for a few moments before opening it. My blue eyes widen in pure shock of when I see the word 'Disownership' in big bold letters and across on the papers.

"We no longer want you as our daughter," Mother simply says.

"How could you!" Becky screams at them in pure anger, getting up on the ropes. "She has used all of her life to do stuff that every parent should be happy for and yet you dec-"

"Enough Rebecca!" Father screams back. "She was a mistake and we don't want her anymore."

Tensions are filling up the room when Baron gives Silver our pup Lace before running into the ring and gives the man who was my father the End of Days in the middle of the ring. At this point I am hyperactive into a panic attack as tears form down my cheeks.

I ignore the calls of my friends and family when I run away into backstage.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*No One's POV*

Baron quickly looks through everywhere to find Jasmine with Lace hiding in the vest he is wearing. Anger still boils his blood for what they did to his sweet, little Owl. Never once he wanted to see Jasmine cry in anything other than happiness.

He finally found her on some large backstage equipment crying on her knees. Seeing and hearing the smaller female like this actually kills him.

Lace jumps out of her father's vest and lands in front of her mother. He watches the young pup trying to cheer her up. Jasmine hugs her, still letting the tears fall.

"You asked me before why I have white parts in my hair," she finally speaks, calming down. He didn't answer, just sat down next to them and listen. "Ever since I was really young, I knew that I am different," she begins. "First day of Kindergarten, the other kids were getting hugs and kisses from their parents. The three words of 'I love you' were foreign to me.

"The teachers liked me because I was the good girl. Never fought always cleaned up whenever I was messy and I even help out with the others. In return, no one wanted to be my friend and slowly the teachers didn't like me. By the time of the end of the year, everyone was glad that I was gone.

"At home, I practically grew up fast because Mother and Father worked all day and night. Becky and her family are the only relatives I knew. I used to only see her a few times a year. Cooking, cleaning, all the basics I learned before Elementary School. Music from my parents, nature, animals, the night, and wrestling was my escape from everything.

"As time goes by, every girl around me were either a Daddy's Little Princess or Mommy's Little Helper. I thought I would do the right thing I would get their love and attention. Honor classes throughout all of my years in school, I did Yearbook, medical classes, journalism, Captain and only girl in the school's wrestling team, and know four languages. I even swore off guys for my professional and no one had interest in me before I met you Thomas.

"I even got into my dream school here in Florida," she finishes with a sigh. "I guess everything I did was a complete waste of time."

"Jasmine," he finally speaks, having her look at him. "It wasn't a waste of time," he says softly, pressing his forehead on hers. "You're amazing. You have done everything you want to in life and yet you're still young." He kisses her lips. "Words cannot and will ever describe my love for you my sweet, little Owl." Baron pauses for a few moments. This has her look up through the tears to her lover's dark eyes. "I see you as my future wife and mother of my future human and animal children," he admits, feeling flushed in his face.

Jasmine blushes and couldn't believe what she just heard. She smiles softly and pecks his lips. "I see you as my future husband and the father of future human and animal children as well," she whispers to him.

"Really?" he asked in a whisper.

She nods her head still smiling softly.

"I want to propose to you properly," he smiled back softly.

"I understand and I won't pressure you."

"You will never be broken again," the Lone Wolf promises.

"Thomas, you already healed me whole." They stare deep within each other's eyes. "Ever since you join NXT."

Lace watches her parents place their hands over each other's hearts, smiling to each other.

"My owl," he says softly.

"My alpha," she says softly.

Triple H, my boss, understands the situation with my now no longer parents and allows me to have some time off. Two weeks off of all three of my jobs and two weeks off from my interviewer and wrestler jobs.

Becky allows me to stay at Baron's place for the time being. So Lace is coming with me.

Even though there are no more tears coming down from my eyes, he can tell that I am still hurt inside. I place my stuff away and feel his strong arms wrap around me from behind. I face him and hug him back.

"You okay Jasmine?" he asks me softly.

"I'm okay," I whispered back. "I just need your love now."

My alpha gently moves away the fallen hair from my face so he can stare deep within my eyes. He kisses my lips in a deep kiss, healing the hurt feelings. I wrap my arms around his neck, clinging onto him for my life.

"Everything's going to be okay," he whispers to me softly.

*Later*

Everyone is getting hungry so I offered to cook something, but Baron wants to take care of dinner. So we decided on having a cheat night with pizza, wings, and soda.

"We gotta have something to cheer all of us up," Baron explains on dinner.

Lace gets feed with her daily evening meal once he orders ours. A soft smile appears on my face when I see the culler that her daddy got for her. It's purple with black trimmings and gorgeous floral designs, similar to her name.

I sit myself on the couch while waiting for the food. We didn't feel like watching TV, playing video games, or whatever, so hanging out is okay for us. Baron sits next to me as I place my tiring feet on his lap. He begins to massage the tensions in my feet. Soft moans escape my closed lips at the touch. Baron's good with his hands.

"I'm sorry that you witness that," I apologized to him, looking at him.

"It's not your fault Jasmine," he says looking back to me, still massaging. "They are the fucking idiots for not seeing how amazing you are." Then he smirks, "and how fucking cute you are."

I smirked back. "You're cute," I said.

"Whatever you say love," Baron chuckles.

"It's true," I chuckled as well.

His hands move up to my ankles and shins. I lean back to the arm of the couch with my eyes closed, completely letting him to do this. I couldn't help but think how much Baron loves me. He always make sure that I am taken care of physically, mentally, and emotionally. In return, I take care of him as well.

I let out a sharp breath when he got to my thighs, opening my eyes.

"Feeling better?" Baron asks with a smirk, knowing what's he's doing.

"Mmhmm," I managed to say while feeling the pleasure.

"You want me to go higher?"

"Yes please."

Soft moans grew a little louder. Baron's large hands move up closer to my midsection. A blush dusts my snowy cheeks as the pleasure feelings grew more and more.

Suddenly, a knock appears at the door. My alpha let's out a growl of frustration before taking care of the food and drinks. I got up and help out by getting the food and drinks into the living room.

I get a couple of slices of one of the pizzas on my plate as I sit back down. Baron follows my suit and we cuddle with each other.

He may be tough and a lone wolf, but he's like a bear to me. Like he would show his love through cuddles, hugs, anything like that. Of course with lots of making out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Jasmine's POV*

It has been a few days since that eventful day. My family/friends always connect me to make sure that I am alright. Baron still makes sure that I am alright. Which I am always grateful for them caring for me.

Now it is nighttime and our small family is having a picnic this time for dinner at our special spot. Lace runs around getting her exercise since Baron and I just got our daily exercise earlier today. Also I have decided on wearing a dress which the top is a black halter and the skirt's a maxi long skirt in black and white zig zags.

"You look beautiful tonight," Baron comments with a smile to me.

"Thank you," I said smiling, posing cutely. "I really appreciate of you taking care of me."

"Of course Jasmine."

"And you look handsome tonight," I smiled again.

He chuckles. It's true, he's wearing some dark, faded jeans with a white T-shirt under a black vest and his usual beanie on his head.

"You always do rock those boots in anything you wear."

"Yea, but they're getting old and worn out," I sighs, getting one of my boots from the grass. "Had them since my freshman year of high school since I had the same sized feet and height since maybe when I was…..thirteen years old?" I said, closing my eyes to think back.

"Always been five foot one inch tall since then?" he asked, laying down on his side with his head on his hand for support.

"Pretty much. Of course being this short has been concerning at times especially in the ring. Heck! I'm the same height if not shorter than Lexi," I sighed, remembering my moments on screen with Alexa Bliss.

"Well," he says softly, placing his hand on my thigh as if he's pulling me closer to him, "your height was never a concern for me," he smiles up to me.

I smiled down to him with my eyes half closed. I shifted my body so I'm laying on the blanket with him facing him still smiling. Our lips meet as he has his other hand on my bicep, bringing me closer.

"I love you Owl," he says softly.

"I love you too Wolfie," I said it back softly as well. "Did you ever thought that you will be with an Owl?" I asked with a soft smile.

"If someone would have told me that a little over five years ago I wouldn't have believed them because I prefered to be alone."

"And now?"

"I must be with you in any way as possible or else I will go insane."

"A little over two years ago, I thought I will be pretty much be married to my professional life because of no one being interested in me."

"Why would anyone NOT be interested in you? You're beautiful, smart, and just amazing."

I blushed at the words with a smile.

"I'm thinking about doing a comeback."

"Oh?" that catches his attention when Lace comes over to snuggle with us.

"My character is still Jasmine Blueford, but I was thinking of putting some of your Baron Corbin character into it," I explained, petting the top of our pup's head.

Baron smirks, knowing what I want. "You want to show the world who you belong to?"

"Yes," I smirked back. "But of course the storyline will have me and Ivy team up as a tag team while we valet you and Fergal."

"What will you really be like?"

"My feel of a Biker Chick."

He laughs, liking the idea. "You will make a very cute Biker Chick," he comments.

"Only because I love you so much," I smiled.

"I love you so much more," he smiles back.

We lean in for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Jasmine's POV*

My birthday is coming up. Well my cousin wants to celebrate it into a birthweek. So I begin to make a list of everything I want to do for my birthweek. Definitely my comeback will be on my actual birthday. Lace is on the bed with me trying to fall asleep so we can go to bed together like every night since Baron and I adopted her.

Once satisfied with the timeline for the week, I lay next to my daughter and fall asleep with a soft smile. By the next morning when my slumber is scheduled to sleep in since I rarely sleep in, but it was interrupted by my cousin that I am going to playfully murder her.

"Wake up Cousin!" she screams in my ear, causing both Lace and I jump out of our sleep.

"Cousin!" I growled at her.

"Oh come on girl!" Becky giggles at my groggily stage. "We have some stuff already planned, now go get dressed!"

Becky Lynch loves me a lot like best friend/sister that she will become unexpectedly out of character hyperness sometimes. And this is happened to be one of those times.

Once I am in my private restroom, I let out of a growl of frustration out of wanting to sleep. Why can't I get some well needed sleep for the night?! Soon my body and hair is clean and refreshed as a towel wraps my body and another on my head.

On my bed has an outfit waiting for me. A sigh escapes my lips as I begin to get ready. Black and gray striped shirt with black jeans clothed my body. The old worn out boots are on their last legs so it's probably best if I don't wear them anymore. Which is going to be hard because they have been my favorite for almost ten years.

"You almost done Jasmine?" Becky asked, when I finish up my makeup.

"Almost!" I called back.

Simple, black earrings on my ears and a choker is my jewelry for the day.

My platform sandals makes me taller as I head out with my purse hanging from my left hip. Lace gets feed for the morning before my cousin's plans begin.

Becky takes me into the car that we share for saving money and drives towards one location. At this point, I am doing my hardest to keep calm because my grumpiness is coming out for only having like only a few hours of sleep last night. Mainly for work purposes mixed with spending amazing time with my Lone Wolf and daughter.

The girls meet us at a restaurant for breakfast which I am in no mood for to be with the others, but I'm hiding it for the sack of my friends/family. Becky tells me everything that they plan for the morning which I am grateful for since I want to go to sleep after all of this.

Once our stomachs are filled, they take me to the local mall to shop. My favorite store, along with Silver, is Hot Topic. So Becky gave me the okay to shop with her money which I am stunned about. For the first time for the day, a smile is on my face when I have Page, Becky, and Sasha to hold the bags when Silver, Bayley, and I link arms.

"It's her birth week anyways," I hear Sasha say to my cousin.

"I know," she playfully groans.

Silver, Bayley, and I giggle together, hearing that.

Finally, the morning is done and now I can put in a few more hours of sleep. Which I did with just wearing black underwear and Baron's shirt that keeps on leaving here. I am not complaining though.

Soon the extra hours is just enough for me and now I feel much better. Lace barks happily towards me as if she's telling me that there's someone at the door. It couldn't be Becky because she's hanging out with the girls. Some silky pants cover my legs before I head towards the front door.

"Coming!" I called out.

I look through the peephole and notice it's my Alpha!

As soon as I open the door, Lace runs out and barks happily up to her daddy.

"Hello to you too Lace," he laughs a little, scooping her up in his strong arms. "Hello my snow owl," he greets me still smiling, pulling me into a hug with his other arm.

"Hello my Alpha," I smiled back, hugging him back.

"This is for you," he hands me a stuffed animal of a snow owl.

"Awwww," I gleamed, accepting it. "He's so cute!"

Lace runs around her daddy when we enter inside.

"Did you overslept?" he chuckles, looking at my attire.

"Nah, the cousin woke me up really early for shopping having brunch with the girls, but I managed to get a few hours of sleep."

"That's good."

"You hungry? I can make some dinner," I smiled to him.

"Your cooking is what I always look forward to," he smiles back.

I simply giggled and head towards the kitchen.

Later that night, Becky returns home with Adrian and decided to go to bed. Baron was about to leave for the night, but I wanted him to stay. And so did Lace. Soon he stays for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Jasmine's POV*

As the week progresses I'm noticing a theme going on. During the day, Becky and the girls will take me out for some girl time whether it's working out as a group or doing something fun. Baron will join in the work out, well I would ask my cousin if it's alright to join with him which she will occasion do. By at night, Baron will give me a small gift and we will spend the night at home or at the spot.

The small gifts were, by the order of the day: a stuffed animal of a snow owl, stuffed animal of a wolf, a new PDA, a trip to the small local zoo where they have creatures of the night especially owls and wolves, a new pair of boots, and also some lessons on riding his motorcycle. Somehow this Saturday, just a couple of days before my comeback, Baron texted me that morning to get ready for the night. Like something fancy, yet casual like we always do.

I let my back meet one of the pillows behind me as my eyes closed trying to calm. My first birthday without my parents as my parents and surprisingly it has been the best birthday that I had in a long time and yet I am feeling like this. Am I free? Or am I feeling a rush of emotions going through me? Something inside feels like I want something more and than anything. I know what that is, marriage and having a human/animal family.

Baron and I talk about it all the time and we both decide that he will find the right time for it.

Lace senses my energy and lays over my stomach.

"Very few people can really calm me down Lace," I speak softly, petting her. "Since my meltdown with your grandparents, things have gone more down hill emotionally." The corners of my lips curl up into a soft smile. "Although I am grateful for you aunts and uncles, I am so glad that I have you and Daddy with me."

She lets out a happy sound, loving what she heard.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

She let out a sound again.

*Later*

"Girl come on I wanna see!" Becky exclaims with a huge grin on her face.

"But what if it's too much?" I asked her.

"Thomas loves you a lot and he doesn't care what you wear," Adrian adds in.

I finally came out to the living room to show my new dress that I got from shopping with the girls earlier this week. Strapless black and gray striped dress that went down to my knees. Black sheer fabric at the bottom of the skirt as the long sleeved black sweater like top covers the bare, pale flesh. Thin, black strings connects them on my stomach. Matching black leggings cover my legs and lastly my new biker boots that my alpha gave me at on my feet.

My hair is normal down above my shoulders. Simple makeup covers my face, making my blue eyes pop. Earrings and a choker are in their rightful places.

"You look stunning!" my cousin squeals with big eyes and grin.

Adrian let's out a whistle. "Thomas is one lucky guy," he smiles.

"Hey!" she playfully glares at her boyfriend.

"I understand what you mean Adrian," I giggled a little.

Lace is ready with her cullor connected to a black letch.

A knock appears at the door. Becky simply smiles to me and let's me go to the door. I open the door and see Baron standing there looking handsome as ever. He's wearing his usual attire of dark jeans, t-shirt under a vest, signature boots, and beanie.

"Hey Jasmine," he greets with a faint blush on his face.

"Hey Thomas," I greeted back blushing as well.

"Hey Lace," he chuckles when Lace barks happily and jumping up to him. "Ready to go?" my alpha asked me.

"Yes I am."

I look back at the couple behind me before closing the door.

*No One's POV*

"I hope that everything goes well tonight," Becky says to Adrian.

"It will be."

*Jasmine's POV*

Our wolf like daughter runs around among the trees and plants as the moonlight helps me out with our vision. I smiled softly as I lean against Baron on the blanket. At least, moments like this I don't feel so stressed out about anything.

He gently removes a part of my sweater to reveal my bare shoulder. My lips curl up again softly when he gently places kisses on my flesh. I have my arms cross over my stomach. My hands are being held by his hands.

"Will you marry me?" Baron whispers in my ear.

My eyes widen when I heard that. I look down to my left hand to see him sliding the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen! A black band with a heart shaped curve around a large gemstone that sparkles different colors in the moonlight and two small diamonds around the gem. Surprisingly, the ring fits me perfectly.

I turn towards him and smile happily with a nod. He smiles back pulls me into a passionate kiss which deepens immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*Jasmine's POV*

"Hey Owl," Baron greets me with a smile when I arrived at his place after my lunch with my newly Maids of Honor.

"Hey Wolfie," I greeted back smiling back. "How was your time with Fergal and Adrian?" I asked, accepting his warm hug.

"It went well and they accept for being my Best Men," he hugs me tight as Lace runs around the place.

"Awesome have you told Matthew?"

"Matt knows and both he and Amy are happy to be a part of the Maids of Honor and Best Men."

"Now we can plan on the rest of the wedding planning," I sighed.

"Something wrong love?" he asked carrying me to his room.

"I just want to have a small wedding like just with our friends, but everyone wants to see a big wedding," I explained, remembering what Becky told me.

"Why have a big wedding?" he asked a little confused, gently placing me down on his bed. "Our wedding should be just for us with only our closest friends to be with us."

"When you have relatives that has different ideas than the stress will build up," I sighed again, laying on my side facing him.

"Well Owl," he smiles to me, laying down facing me, "let's have a nice small ceremony with our friends and go where you want to go for a honeymoon."

"Yea let's do that," I smiled back, leaning to kiss him which he happily returns.

*Later that night*

My phone rings and the caller ID shows me that it's Silver.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Jasmine it's Ivy."

"Hey Ivy what's up?" I smiled.

"Fergal and I were thinking about having an engagement party at your place for BBQ and swimming."

"No Bachelor or Bachelorette parties?"

"Yep besides I know that your guys' take on those parties will be just having a nice dinner with friends."

"Yea that's true."

"So you guys in?"

"Hang on," I said to her, holding the phone close to my shoulder. "Hey Thomas?" I called out to him.

"Yes Jasmine?" he asked, coming over to me on the couch.

"Ivy called and ask if we are interested in an engagement party with our friends."

"What kind?"

"Like a BBQ and swimming pool party at my place."

"I'm okay with that," he smiles.

"We're on board with it," I smiled into the phone to Silver.

"Awesome I'll tell the others."

"Make sure it's something too crazy."

"Of course it will nice and casual."

"If it is then someone will meet the End of Days," I giggled as Baron chuckles to what I said.

Silver laughs a little. "There will be no problem for your guys' engagement party."

"Okay see you later."

"See yea," I hanged up.

"Now that I have all of your attention," he says huskily, holding my side with his massive hands.

I giggled at the ticklish feelings on my neck by his kisses and bread.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*No One's POV*

Tonight's the night when Jasmine makes her comeback and the debut of Angel of Darkness. Together they will debut as a tag team.

Baron knows Finn's alter ego as Demon King so it wasn't a big surprise to him when he sees his wife to be's dear friend in full attire. He too is in ring gear. The two are waiting for the girls to come about ten minutes or so till the comeback. Charlotte and Dana Brooke are in a match against Paige and Bayley. The plan is to have Paige and Bayley scheduled to loose so Angel and Jasmine will come out during the victory.

Soon coming out of the shadows is the love of their lives. Angel of Darkness makes her appearance first. Baron raises an eyebrow at the Angel, but smirks when Demon King pulls her into her arms. You can definitely see the love between them.

When Jasmine came out of the shadows, Baron's eyes grew big and wide in shock. She appears out in her new attire. A black crop top with straps that crosses in the front to make a deep sweetheart neckline, exposed skin on the sides, and goes down a little down on her upper stomach. Black trousers leather pants with multiple zippers fit her short, curvy legs perfectly. The boots that he gave her from her birthday are on her feet as a black, leather biker jacket with buckles and spikes is on her snow white arm ready to be on her body.

"Jasmine…." Baron's speechless at the beauty that his beloved owl has.

"Do I look okay?" Jasmine asked nervously looking up to her tall lover.

He stares down her blue eyes that has the black smokey makeup look with black eyeliner. Big eyelashes curl up to show her eyes bigger than before as her natural lips look so kissable to him. Overall, she looks one dangerous gorgeous owl.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he manages to speak through his shock with a smile.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he smiles more, running his large fingers in a few strands of her black/white hair.

She closes her eyes as she smiles big, loving the touch of his love for her.

A screen shows the four about the match. It's going to the end with the queen bee and her partner as the winners. Jasmine quickly puts on the jacket that went down to her wrists and she leaves it open. At the three count by Dana Brooke to Paige, Angel and Jasmine runs towards the entrance with Demon and Baron behind them. The ref walks away from the victory as the two get through the bottom ropes behind the winners.

The fans are freaking out of the new arrival of Jasmine Blueford and Silver's alter ego. Demon King and Baron Corbin watches at ringside. Jasmine gets Charolette while Silver gets Dana. Everyone was enjoying what's going on as the girls are being thrown from different places. Especially with Jasmine to Charlotte. She's channeling her fiancee's moves into the attack.

Angel gets Dana into a move inspired by her Demon King's early years. Bloody Sunday. At the same time, Charlotte meets the End of Days by Jasmine. Everyone cheers, louder than ever before.

A mic is handed to Jasmine so she can explain what the hell is going on. "NXT/WWE universe," she speaks into it with a serious look on her face, "from this day forward you will never see Jasmine Blueford anymore." No one liked to hear that, but curious of what else she wants to say. "From this day on, you will see the End of Days by Jasmine Corbin! And with the Angel of Darkness at my side, we will be the greatest tag team you will ever see!" She then turns to the boys. "Don't worry gentlemen, Angel and I will be at your sides not matter what because together we will rule the universe!"

Angel and Jasmine turn to the fans so they can combine their fists together, showing the power that they know possess. Jasmine's new music of Papercut - Linkin Park blasts through the building.

*Later, backstage*

*Jasmine's POV*

Almost immediately, a lot of people backstage wanted to get answers of the comeback. It's quite overwhelming because all I really want to be with my husband to be. Somehow I managed to get to his personal locker room and take a deep breath of relief when the door gets locked behind me.

"You were a very bad girl out there Jasmine," Baron's voice is heavy with lust and husky.

My eyes look to see him towering over me. His dark eyes clouds with lust and love for me.

"What did I do for me to become a bad girl?" I asked mirroring his lust.

"You decide to claim my name and signature as your own," he picks me up so I can wrap my legs around his torso.

"What? I thought I was going to be your wife," I giggled a little, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You did it without my permission."

"You gonna punish me?"

He pins me down on the couch in the room and kisses me roughly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*Jasmine's POV*

Sunrays of the late morning fill up my bedroom through the dark curtains at my window. My body was tired from last night's events of work and managing to get some alone time with Lace and Baron. Hopefully, I will be alright for today.

With my eyes still closed, an amount of weight lift off my bed to move closer to to my face. Giggles appear out of my mouth when ticklish licks lap up my face.

"Lace!" I giggled more, knowing exactly who it is.

Baron's and mine's baby wolf like daughter has grown big over the course of the time we have her. She's about half the size of an average height and weight of a full grown female husky. And she still has her puppy like personality.

"Oh Lace you're almost as big as me!" I laughed, sitting up from my laying position.

Lace barks happily, liking the response.

"Why don't you go and wake up your aunt Becky and uncle Adrian while Mommy get ready for the day?" I asked with a smile, petting her head.

She barks again in response before jumping off the bed and running towards the next room.

I get out of bed to make it. My usual routine goes by as usual in my personal shower. A black towel is wrapped my dripping body when I return to my room. That's when I see my cell phone light up for a text.

'Three weeks will be too long, but it will be worth it. I seriously cannot wait to officially call you my wife *five hearts*," Baron texts me with a really sweet text.

'What's with the five hearts? Hehe,' I text back with a smile.

'You. Me. Lace. Our future human daughter. Our future human son.'

'*blushes* Really?'

'And there will be more hearts for future animal and human children, but for now I see this as our family.'

'*smiles* I love you.'

'*smiles* I love you too.'

'You know, if you come a little early, I can show you my new swimsuit *smirks*'

'Oh don't worry, I'm going to get there *smirks*'

'*giggles*'

Baron and I decided to move in the household when we return back from our honeymoon. His apartment lease is coming up around that time so the house is big enough for us and Becky and Adrian. It's good until we need to find a place closer to the arena when we are place up on the Main Roster.

Once I finish drying my body, my new swimsuit molds to the shape of my body. A black dress like skirt covers the one piece part of the suit while the top has straps form down into a deep sweetheart neckline among with gray and black fabric on my chest. Oh I hope he likes it.

I just place on my black cover up when Lace returns to my room, as if she's telling me that her aunt and uncle are up and ready. My sandals are on my feet so I can help out with her walk even if it's for a few minutes because of stuff I need to before tonight. Lace is okay with it since she prefers going out at night anyways.

Brunch is made for everyone as I begin working on the couch.

Baron says he will be here around three while everyone else should be arriving around four o'clock. I offer to help out with food, but everyone insisted Baron and I should not lift a finger tonight.

Becky and Adrian are dressed in their swimwear, waiting for our guests to arrive.

I managed to get everything done when Baron came.

"Please tell me you are done with your work," he groans annoyed, seeing me working.

"As a matter a fact, I am," I smirked, closing my laptop.

"I love your new swimsuit," he let out a sexy growl when I slowly untie the knot on me to reveal it to him.

"Well they said we are not allowed to do anything for tonight," I smirked with a giggle when he comes over to me.

"Your bedroom?" he asked smirking back.

I responded by pulling him into a kiss.

*Later that night*

*No One's POV*

Music is playing in the background, but not too loud for the neighborhood. Food smelling delicious as Adrian's the main cook at the grill for hamburgers, hot dogs, corn, etc. Amy, Becky, and Silver made the sides while Corey and Finn got everything as well.  
Things are going great until the music was interrupted and replaced with 'Sweet Dreams - Marilyn Manson'. That catches everyone's attention. Everyone was looking around trying to find the source, but then, Jasmine almost jump into Baron's lap because she felt a foreign man's hand on her shoulder.

"Finnegan Watts?" she asked completely surprised.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Adrian asked shocked, standing up from his chair.

"Can a guy like me be happy for one of his favorite wrestlers?" Finnegan smirks with a laugh. "Even though she could do better," he smirks, flirting with the owl.

Baron's blood boils in anger as his eyes turn black. He stood up from his seat and immediately went for the six foot eleven inch tall man. The brutal fight between the two men cause mayhem. Finn and Corey manges to get Baron to one side while Adrian corners his older brother. Food and everything is everywhere.

Jasmine wasn't feeling good. Amy and Silver noticed this and trying to calm her down. Inside her mind and body, she's in shock, anger, sad, and the worse of all in this time, so turn on because of Baron's love and protection for her.

"This is not the time or the place for introducing you to everyone!" Adrian screams at Finnegan.

"Why not?" he asked as if it's a joke. "You're friends with-" then his brown eyes turn to Silver. "Well hello there," he flirts to her and walks over.

Silver immediately feels uncomfortable. Finn hates this guy flirting with his girl.

"One step closer and yer dead," he speaks in his demonic like voice, but it's not Demon King.

"Hello I'm Becky Lynch," Jasmine's cousin then snaps out of her shock and begins to flirt with the taller male.

"Are you kidding me?!" Adrian screamed out of pure anger, seeing this.

Things have gone crazy as the men begin to fight and also trying to keep the two brothers from killing each other. Literally.

Jasmine was in a very weird stage like she's completely numb and shock. Lace tries to get her mommy out of it but couldn't. She's on her knees and frozen. The wolf like daughter runs over to her daddy catching his attention.

Baron was stunned his wife to be is in a stage that he never seen before. He picks her up bridal style and takes his family out of here.

She the shake into a sobbing moment. "This is the worse engagement party ever!" she screams.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

*Jasmine's POV*

My eyes open from one eventful night and I feel horrible. Baron has his arms around me like he did before. I can feel my head pounding from the crying. Lace was snuggling up to us properly trying to calm her mommy.

"Jasmine," Baron speaks softly, looking deep within my eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Thomas," I whispered softly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I scared you."

"Owl it's okay," his fingers gently stroking my cheek.

"But Wolfie-"

He pulls me into a kiss. "Jasmine, it's not your fault. Finnegan had the fucking never to crash our engagement party."

"Adrian was close to his brothers, but his oldest brother, he has problems with," I sighed.

"Come on," he then smiles, sitting up. "Once I am done getting ready for the day, let's get you back to the house so you can get ready. We wouldn't want anyone to see you in my clothes."

"We or you?" I chuckled, sitting up pas well.

"Don't push it Owl," he playfully glares at me.

I chuckled.

My coverup is placed around my body to minimize the exposed skin. I am not used of not doing my usual morning routine especially going outside, but this is an emergency. Lace gets into the backseat of Baron's car behind me. We are using the car because i refused to ride on his motorcycle in this stage.

Once we got to the house, I knew immediately something's wrong. The door opens and it hit me. My shared house is completely destroyed due to possibly to the fight between the two brothers.

I seriously cannot take it anymore. This atmosphere is making me feel so stressed out, more stressed out than usual. Having three jobs at the same company is already placing stress on me, more so than before. My naturally black hair feels like they're turning dark gray slowly.

"Jasmine," Baron whispers softly, pulling me into a hug. "Please calm down for me."

Baron's comforting warmth always calm down my stress level even though he's masking his anger. Hugging each other for a few minutes really does calm my emotions. Not just my stress, but also my anger, sadness, and insanity.

"I'm okay," I speak to him, pulling away to face him. "Thank you Wolfie."

"You're welcome Owl."

*Baron's POV*

The love of my life has gone through too much and I refuse to let her go through anymore. I followed her to her bedroom which was still the same as last night which is good. Lace and I waited for her on the bed while she gets ready for the day.

Soft sobs catches my attention from the running water. Anger boils through my veins. In this group of friends/family knows the problems between Finnegan and Adrian, but only Jasmine knows how bad it is. So he better start explaining once I see him!

"Jasmine? Thomas?" speak of the devil.

Adrian knocks on the door and opens it. The moment I see him, everything turn red in my vision.

"What the hell was all that about last night?!" I screamed at him, about to attack him.

Lace is growling at her uncle Adrian because of her daddy's anger.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he screams back. "I swear I had no fucking idea that he was going to be there!"

"You're just so fucking lucky that I'm not killing you because you're a very good friend of my owl," I glared deadly at him with my arms crossed. "Now talk, what the hell is going on between you and Finnegan?"

"You wanna know the truth?" he glares back. "Fine. When me and my brothers were in high school, our parents passed away. Finnegan was the only one who was over eighteen years old, so he made deadly sure that he has guardianship over us," his voice grew soft and looks down to the floor.

"So he was there for you?" I asked calming down down as well. "Then what happened?"

"Even though I love him because he's my brother, he always get the ladies. Even the ones that I thought was going somewhere in a relationship. Unfortunately, Jasmine's one of the many females that he admires."

"That explains the flirting."

"Yea. We got into the fight because of him arriving without an announcement, which is common for him to do, and also he stole Becky from me."

"Where are they now?"

"Honestly," he sighs, "I have no idea. Becky managed to stop us and she left with him."

Empathy fills up my body and I apologize to him through my eyes since I sometimes have trouble apologizing. He understood and gives me a half smile before leaving.

Lace appears next to me with a whimper like as if she's concern for me. I pat on top of her head with a soft smile, telling that Daddy's alright. She barks happily a little and licks my hand.

"Thomas?" I hear the angelic voice of my owl. She appears out of her private restroom dripping and wet with a towel around her. I am getting hard seeing her like this. "Is everything alright?" she asked concerned, possibly heard everything.

"Everything's alright," I managed to say through this current stage.

"Okay," she gives me a smile before heading towards her closet.

I know that she wasn't teasing with me, but she's doing a very good job.

Jasmine reemerges wearing a sleeveless black dress with a draped collar and black leggings. Even though she wears simple clothes like this, she's still beautiful.

"Come here," I said to her with a smile, using my hands.

She smiles back, coming over to me. My little owl gets in between my legs as we meet in a kiss. Her arms are wrapped around my neck while her short, pale fingers run in my hair in my beanie. I have my arms around her gorgeous body.

"You going to be okay?" I asked softly, showing my concern.

"I'll be okay," she answers softly as well.

"You sure?"

"I promise, yea," she gently pulls me into a kiss before hugging me tightly. "Thomas, you are the only one who can calm me down whenever I need to without having me release it through my anger."

"Because I love you so much Jasmine," I speak, snuggling into her breasts. "I never have an easy time of expressing my thoughts or feelings, but with you, I always show you how I feel about you."

"I love you Thomas," she whispers.

Hearing her say those words to me always make my heart skip a beat. She's the owl to my wolf in our nature of darkness.

"I love you so much Jasmine," I whispered back.

Our lips meet into a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*Jasmine's POV*

Adrian, Baron, and Jasmine decided to clean up the whole house as their workout for the day. The Watts brother offers to get lunch for everyone which was granted.

Once lunch arrives, they take a break to eat. Jasmine begins to call her cousin, wondering and getting scared of the absent of Becky. Her concern grew more after five calls that went to voicemail. 'Where is she?' the snow owl asked to herself.

It took the small family most of the day to fully fixed the house. At this time, Jasmine's phone rings, but it wasn't Becky Lynch. It's Silver.

"Hello?" Jasmine answers.

"Hey girl," she hears the familiar voice of Silver. "How are you and Thomas feeling?"

"We are feeling better, but things haven't gone better. The brothers destroyed the house and Finnegan took Becky away."

"I'm so sorry Jasmine."

"It's okay Ivy, it's not fault."

"Hey Jasmine, umm if you like Fergal and I can help out with the cleaning."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to waste your day with cleaning the house."

"I understand. Also we were thinking and if you two are interested, the four of us could go out for drinks and games," Silver says almost nervously. "Just a little something to make up of the engagement party."

"Hmm," Jasmine thinks for a bit before speaking, "let me talk to Thomas about it and I'll call you later."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, hang in there."

"Okay see yea," she hangs up.

When she was talking to Baron about what to do, her phone rings again. This time it's Becky.

"Cá bhfuil tú ag col ceathrar?" Jasmine asked in Irish. (Translation: Where are you cousin?)

"Mé a rinneadh an rud col ceathrar an-dona," Becky responded, sounding really scared. (Translation: I've done a very bad thing cousin)

"Céard atá mícheart?" the snow owl asked, worried. (Translation: What's wrong?)

"Bíodh fháil dom anois," she sounded really scared. (Translation: Please get me now.) Then Becky hangs up and texts Jasmine in a group text the address of a hotel.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Baron asked worried for Jasmine.

"Becky did something bad," she sighs. "Putting two and two together, she might have done something that could affect the relationship between Adrian and Becky."

"Dammit!" Adrian screams, hitting something hard with his fist. "Becky had an affair with Finnegan just like all the other girls that I was closed to."

"What he has done this before?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," he is furious now. "Thanks to that charm of his, Becky must have slept with him!"

"Let's go get your cousin and let him cool off," Baron said to Jasmine.

"Good idea."

"Lace, be a good girl while we are out," Baron says to the wolf daughter which she barks in response.

The Biker couple meets up with the Kid Like couple to the hotel to get Becky back.

"Where's Adrian?" Finn asked them.  
"Don't ask," Baron says firmly.  
"I'll go in there and hopefully get her out of there," Jasmine volunteers.  
"You sure?" Silver asked her.  
"Yea, besides she is what's left of my blood family."  
Silver nods her head, stepped backwards to the guys.

*Jasmine's POV*

Becky texts me what number she is in. I head towards the number hotel room. Weird noises are being heard from the other side of the door. Like someone keeps on telling herself softly, 'this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea.'

"Becky tú ann?" I asked softly in Irish. (Translation: Becky you there?)

"Jasmine!" Becky's voice whispers softly, running over to the door, trying not to make a sound. "Tabhair a fháil dom amach anseo!" she whispers again, trying to open the door. (Translation: Please get me out of here!)

I then open the door without any struggle. "Calma síos col ceathrar," I whispered firmly. (Translation: Calm down cousin.)

Becky's still wearing her swimsuit from the engagement party and she looks like a messy.

"Tar ar," I said, grabbing her arm. (Translation: Come on.)  
We re emerged to see us. I'm completely annoyed and Becky looks so guilty. This is not the time for all of this.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*Jasmine's POV*

A few days later, Baron and I are going on a double date with Finn and Silver. My outfit for the night is a long sleeved black off the shoulders shirt with a black skirt over black leggings. I place on my biker boots to complete the look.

"Please Adrian! It was an accident!" Becky screams in her room.

"Oh puh-lease! You are just like the other girls who 'accidently' slept with him!" Adrian screams back.

"How long has this been going on?" Baron asked, all dressed in his usual attire of dark colored jeans, gray shirt under a vest, boots, and beanie.

"Ever since we got her back," I answered, applying makeup on. "Should we bring Lace to their place?" I asked, placing on my usual jewelry.

"We should. Come on Lace, you're staying at Aunt Ivy and Uncle Fergal's place," Baron says to our wolf daughter.

She barks happily, knowing that she won't hear any more screaming for a few hours.

With taking my shared car with Becky, I drive us towards Silver's apartment. Everything that Lace needs is with us and she already had her usual walks today so she should be fine.

"Hey guys," Silver greets with a smile, meeting us outside with Finn. Lace sees her and immediately happily runs over to her. "Hey Lace!" she smiles more, petting her.

"Sorry about bringing Lace here," I apologized to them.

"It' alrigh' lassie," Finn assures me with a smile. "Let' get Lace settle before headin' out."

"Sounds like a plan," Baron adds in.

Soon our wolf daughter gets settled in and we head out. We all decided on my car since it can hold all of us.

Silver gives me the directions to the bar where we can have drinks and games. She and I ordered some yummy Bailey's Irish Cream Chocolate Shakes while the guys orders beers.

The billiards room has many billiards stations. We took one and the guys begin.

"Do you think Adrian will ever forgive Becky?" Silver asked me after taking a sip of her shake.

"I'm not sure," I answered with a sigh before taking a sip of mine. "I mean she wasn't the first one that Adrian felt closeness to that happened."

"True, I remembered that Finnegan seems to have more relationships than his brothers."

"Well," Baron speaks up, hitting a ball and it hit a few balls, "Fergal and I don't need to worry about you girls in that situation right?" he asked us.

"Of course not darling," Silver and I smirked in response.

"Good," Finn and Baron smirks back.

Later that night, after picking up Lace, Baron and I head back to the house. Surprisingly quiet house. When we went inside, Becky's on the couch sobbing and there's no sign of Adrian.

"Thomas," I speak, trying to keep my anger.

"Way ahead of you," he responses, getting his phone out.

Lace and I went over to Becky and I rub her back.

*Baron's POV*

I called Adrian when I got to the kitchen. "What?" Adrian sounds annoyed and angry.

"You got five minutes to explain what the hell is going on here!" I screamed at him.

"Fine! Becky tells me it was an 'accident' of what happened between them!"

"You do realize that I can seriously hurt you because of Becky being Jasmine's cousin!"

"I know that! So we both decided that we are going to take some time off, not breakup and taking one day at a time."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm a hotel, a way better one and far away from him."

"Whatever, just get any of your trouble into our business."

"Loud and clear."

"You're still one of my groomsmen though."

"Thanks man."

"Take care," I hanged up.

This is going to be long three weeks.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

*No One's POV*

Today's the day that Baron Corbin will finally be able to call his little owl his wife. Jasmine's marrying her Alpha and will become Jasmine Corbin officially.

Groomsmen are getting ready in their formal wear. Finn and Corey are the most excited because of their dear friend marrying another dear friend. Also they couldn't wait to see their girls. Adrian was a different story because he wasn't looking forward of seeing Becky. Don't get him wrong, he's happy for his friends getting married, but he doesn't want to face his love now.

Bridesmaids couldn't be any happier! Their dresses lay on the two beds along with Jasmine's bridal gown. Lace's speical cullor sits perfectly next to her mommy's dress. Silver and Amy has blushing smiles as they begin to think about their loves while Becky's trying to keep it together. She wants to make it right for the relationship, knowing it's her fault that's in jeopardy.

"Girls," Jasmine speaks up with a smile, wearing a bathrobe. "I've got you little Maids/ Matron of Honor gifts," she says, holding a few jewelry boxes and some jars of chocolates.

"Thank you Jasmine!" Silver smiles wide, accepting the gift, wearing a bathrobe as well.

"You're welcome Ivy," she smiles back. "The jewelry you girls can wear for the ceremony and the chocolate you can share with your men...if you like."

The whole situation between Adrian and Becky is very sensitive, so everyone is trying to be careful around it in front of them.

Baron has gifts for his Bestmen. He's already in his dark jeans, gray dressed shirt, and boots while his long hair is in his beanie.

"Hey guys," he calls out when he sees his bestmen ready. "I got some gifts for you all."

Each one is wearing their own jeans, dress shirts, and sneakers.

Corey's gift is a small series of their favorite band albums when Finn has the newest lego set that he's been eying on for a while. Both were beyond excited with their gifts, but Adrian was a different story. Sure he's grateful for the nice watch, but he's in no mood to see Becky.

Soon it's time for the wedding. A national park with a forest is the venue. Similar to eloping, Baron and Jasmine wanted to be them and their most dear friends and family. Everyone outside of the group understands, but cannot wait for the pictures.

Baron walks over to where the priest is with the photographer. Nerves are kicking in. He has wanted this for years and now it's real. He wanted Jasmine for years and in a few more moments, he will make her his wife. Soft music is played in the background.

Corey Graves and Amy join together first. His dark eyes widen at the beauty of his wife. She's wearing a green dress form fitting dress with straps. Her hair has a braid as her normal makeup paints her face. Comfortable shoes are on her feet. The jewelry that Jasmine gave her is a set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet of her own personal style. The necklace has the word queen across her neck. In Amy's hands is a small bouquet of white roses. They link arms down the small aisle and separate on either side.

Finn Balor and Silver is next. His blue eyes lite up and his smile grow big. She too wears the same dress and her own comfortable shoes. Her jewelry is in silver and with princess across her pale neck. Long dark hair braided into her usual braid as the roses in her hands matches her hair. Usual makeup paints her face as well. Finn happily walks with her down the aisle before joining with Corey and Amy.

Adrian Watts and Becky Lynch. She as well wear the green dress and her own comfortable shoes. Her jewelry in her style has the best necklace around her neck. Long orange hair braided as well as her makeup paints her face just like Silver and Amy. Gray roses are being held in her hands. Even though their arms are linked, you can see that Becky is looking at her boyfriend, wanting to make things right, but he's still hurt as he looks away from her.

Soon Lace walks down the aisle, following the same suite as her aunts and uncles. Baron smiles down softly to his beautiful wolf like daughter as she joins with at his side. When he looks up, his dark brown eyes sees a very beautiful sight.

Jasmine walks towards the beginning of the aisle. She looks nervous and happy at the same time. A gray, A line dress with black and white flower designs scatter around her short torso and falls gently down around the skirt. Her biker boots peeks through the bottom of the skirt. Black, gray, and white roses are fitting perfectly in her snow hands. The bride as well has a braid in her hair on her left side. Normal makeup paints her face as simple earrings pierced her covered ears and a midnight blue choker wraps around her neck.

Baron's eyes lock with Jasmine's big, blue eyes as they smile at each other with all of their love. She couldn't help, but notice there's a tear or two in her rough and tough alpha's eyes. Soon the owl meets up to the wolf where she passes her bouquet to Amy who gives it to Ivy to hold it. Claws and wings meet.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage," the priest begins the ceremony.

Amy gives Jasmine Barons' ring as Corey gives Baron Jasmine's ring.

"Wedding rings an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."

Baron goes first. "Jasmine Brandon," he smiles to her, "this ring is my sacred gift with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed," he places her beautiful, unique ring on her finger.

Jasmine let's out a couple of happy tears, knowing her one true dream has come true.

"Thomas Pestock," she begins, still smiling, "this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed," she places his father's ring on his finger which it has been sized to his size. He sees it and smiles big to her.

Tears begin fog up in the Maids/Matron of Honor's eyes watching the true love between the owl and wolf. They are so happy for the creatures of the night becoming one officially.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas, you may kiss the bride."

Baron wraps his arms around Jasmine's waist while she wraps hers around his neck. Their lips meet when the six foot eight inch wolf lifts the five foot one inch owl close to his height.

The photographer takes beautiful pictures while everyone cheers.

Jasmine is going to her bouquet to whoever she thinks is the next person to get married. Both Baron and her were talking about it the past week. Corey and Amy already knew about it since they are already married and couldn't wait to see it.

This bouquet toss will show which couple is next in line of getting married. Becky and Silver are in front of Jasmine. With a smile, she walks over to them and offers it to…...Silver!

Everyone cheered as the very surprised Silver accepts it with a huge grin. It means that Silver and Finn are the first ones to marry!

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
